Ignorance Isn't Bliss
by Scaled phoenix
Summary: Slash HPDM A boy's rise to power. As secrets are revealed, ignorance and innocence are shed.
1. The Great Escape

****

Ignorance Isn't Bliss

Chapter One - The Great Escape

To Harry Potter the world: Muggle, Wizard, or otherwise just wasn't fair. Here he was on another hot July day pulling weeds. Harry never knew his parents, who were murdered by the most powerful Dark Wizard of the century. He somehow managed to destroy said Dark Wizard when he was just a baby, before being sent to be a friggin house elf for his relatives. He then found out he was considered the savior of the Wizarding World, only to be later shunned by said Wizarding World. And now he was dealing with the death of his godfather, the only decent person he had ever known in his short life.

Yea, he had friends. But he didn't feel like he belonged with them. They were more Hufflepuff than Gryffindor sometimes. "Are you okay Harry?" "Can I get you anything Harry?" "Can I wipe your arse for you Harry?" And now he was pulling the stinking weeds out in the blazing mid July sun. So much for the being the glorious, brave Gryffindor. He'd known all along that he was more Slytherin than Gryffindor anyway, didn't he. Harry knew he was above such menial labor. But what now? Run away? What about the aforementioned Dark Wizard who happened to return a year ago and happened to want him dead? "Screw this," he muttered as he threw the weeds to the ground. "I'm outta here."

Later that day, Harry waited until the Dursleys went out for a dinner show and gathered his belongings together. Although Harry wanted to get away from everything, he knew that he'd have to finish school, so using magic was out the window. He loaded up his trunk, walked out to the curb and extended his wand hand. In a few seconds he was rewarded with a loud bang and the purple, offensive knight bus sat in front of him.

"Hey Ern! 'Arry Potter's back. Hop right on. Where will it be to 'Arry?"

Harry heaved his trunk onto the bus, "I suppose the Leaky Cauldron. And don't tell anyone you saw me, okay?"

"Sure 'Arry. You ain't in trouble are ya?"

"No, I just want to be alone. Celebrity and all."

"I understand sir. Hang on."

Harry sat down by a window and tried to figure out what to do. If he didn't want to be shipped right back to the Dursley's he'd have to stay hidden in Muggle London. But, first, a trip to Gringotts. _'I'll take out plenty of money and change half of it to Muggle money.' _He smiled inwardly. _'This will be easy. And I only have a little over a month to go.'_

The bus came to a stop and Harry drug his trunk off. He first stopped to speak with Tom the bartender. He slipped him a few galleons and whispered, "I need a room for the night, and I kinda like it to be a secret."

Tom nodded and led Harry up the stairs and put him in the first room so that he wouldn't have to walk by many people to get in and out. Harry thanked him and went in the room, closing the door behind him.

What would his friends say now? Hermione would definitely scold him while Ron would want all of the juicy details. He left everything in the room except his wand, which he always carried, and his vault key. Harry walked back downstairs and then into the back courtyard where he tapped the appropriate brick to gain entrance to Diagon Alley and made his way directly to Gringotts.

"I need to go into my vault please. And this needs to be kept a secret," he said, fiddling with the edge of his sleeve.

"Mr. Potter you have nothing to worry about. We are just bankers. We care not about ministries or teachers."

"Thank you," Harry said, grinning, instantly relieved.

Harry removed more money than usual from his vault and exchanged about half of it for Muggle money. Eagerly, he slipped into Flourish and Blotts to pick up a few darker books that he'd always wanted to have. Nothing old Dumbledore would approve of, that's for sure. 

After spending that night at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry headed out into Muggle London the next morning and rented a hotel room. The concierge was thrilled when he said he'd need the room for over a month. A boy no older then himself carried his trunk up to the room. 

_________________________________


	2. Realization

****

A/N: I would like to say thank you to my first two reviewers Kucarrie and Setsuri. I hope this chapter answers both of your questions.

****

Ignorance Isn't Bliss

Chapter 2 - Realization

Harry set up his belongings around his hotel room and relaxed in front of the television. No thanks to his relatives, he had never really gotten to watch what he wanted. This was his chance. Harry was watching some Muggle show about these warriors that killed each other by cutting off their heads. The motto seamed to be "There can be only one." _'Seems rather much like my situation doesn't it?' _he mused, _'Kill or be killed.' _He wondered how many people knew about the prophecy all along. Did Remus? The Weasleys?

After settling in, Harry sent Hedwig off with a subscription to The Daily Prophet and was surprised to get it that afternoon. He also wasn't surprised by the front page.

****

The Boy-Who-Lived Missing!

There was a picture that looked like it was taken after one of the first two tasks of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The story went on to say that his Muggle relatives reported him missing late yesterday. "We were so worried when we got home. I hope he's okay." said Petunia Dursley. Which Harry knew to be a lie. They would never care that he was gone. Someone from the Order must have reported it to Dumbledore. The article also pointed out how mentally unbalanced he could be and to not approach him alone.

Harry let out a laugh and threw the paper to the floor. He was sure that the entire order would be out searching for him. But he wasn't going to hide himself away completely for a month, so he used his fringe to cover his scar and bought blue colored contacts, a convenience he never would have gotten from the Dursleys. Now, while not completely disguised, but enough to throw people off, he headed back to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner.

Harry continued this routine daily. He liked hiding in plain view wearing his new black fitted robes with silver trim. He completely changed his entire wardrobe, and enjoyed shopping in Diagon Alley or Muggle London often. Harry was especially proud of his new Muggle clothes. Most people didn't even know he was still a teenager with the way he had shot up. He enjoyed the attention he received because he looked good, rather than because of a damn scar.

On his birthday he received the usual owls, and the letters were what he had expected. His friends were worried. _'How bloody nice.' _Harry expected that, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Harry pondered how owls could find him but their owners couldn't, and decided he should look into that. When he received his Hogwarts owl he was pleased, in a not so nice way, to see a personal letter from the headmaster.

__

'Harry, I know you ran away. When we searched your room and found your trunk gone we knew you had left of your own free will. Let me know where you are. I'll make other arrangements. It's not safe for you to be by yourself.

Albus Dumbledore'

Harry pondered the letter. _'Yea, he'll put me with Snape next. What fun that would be. Not safe eh? I feel safer now than I have in years. Safe from you, Albus!'_

Harry thought about writing back but decided it wasn't worth the risk to contact anyone, he would save his ranting for when he got back to school. So, he put on his favorite robe and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron for his birthday dinner.

He sat in his usual corner booth and tossed back a firewhisky. Nobody knowing he was a student was working out well. Harry smirked as he ate his dinner quietly, thrilled to be on his, but a little upset that he was alone. He hugged his arms around himself as the last of the firewhisky warmed him. It would be nice to have someone on his side, whatever that was, not Dumbledore's.

He headed back to the hotel, but felt, for the first time, that he was being followed.

_______________________________


	3. Tempers Flare

A/N: Thank you reviewers!

yashin, MarsMoonStar, Gryphnwng, Silver, KuCarrie, Lunarian

****

Disclaimer - I only own the plot.

Ignorance Isn't Bliss

Chapter 3 - Tempers Flare

Harry couldn't shake the feeling that he was being followed as he walked back to his room at the hotel. A strange chill seemed to sweep over him. He kept looking over his shoulder but never saw anyone; not that it meant anything in the Wizarding World, a world of invisibility cloaks and such. Since Harry couldn't use magic he decided to just run back to the hotel and hoped that his stalker wouldn't go into the crowded muggle hotel.

After running for several minutes, Harry was finally at the hotel. The muggles looked at him suspiciously as he fought to catch his breath. He took the elevator up to his floor, and walked to his room, relieved. As he opened the door, he was pushed inside by an invisible force, and the door was slammed shut. Laying on the floor where he had landed, Harry could hear the room being warded with many spells. He just followed the sound of the voice with his eyes. Luckily or unluckily, the voice was familiar so Harry figured it was someone from the Order, and not a Death Eater.

He may not want to be brought to Dumbledore, but he wasn't prepared to deal with Death Eaters.

The figure removed an invisibility cloak to reveal...

"Professor Snape! What are you doing here? I'm not going with you." Harry had jumped quickly to his feet, furious that Snape had invaded his personal space. He started pacing around the room frantically, trying to figure out his next move.

"Potter, I'm not taking you anywhere, yet, you miscreant. Why did you leave the protection of your relatives house?" Professor Snape asked, his lips thinning to almost nothing.

Harry's head shot up to glower at his professor, as he spat, "Maybe, because I choose not to be a fucking house elf for those arsehole Muggles."

Snape took a step back, his expression showing the slightest hint of shock, but quickly retorted. "What do you mean a house elf? Did they not overindulge in you enough? Did they actually make you do something?"

Harry shot a look of pure loathing at his professor. "How dare you?" Snape moved to interrupt, but Harry rounded on him, wand drawn. "I'm not at school and you are not my professor when you're in my room, of all places. You want to know if they spoiled me? Pah! If I didn't scrub the fucking floor good enough I didn't get to eat for that day. If I talked back I was sent back to my old room, the cupboard under the stairs. I'm tired of you parading around like you know my life. You know nothing, _Sir_."

Snape had his wand pulled now as well, as he spat back, "Watch your tone with me, Potter. Why didn't you tell someone if it was so bad?" Snape stared into Harry's eyes, probing his mind. He had seen last year during occlumency lessons that Harry's life wasn't perfect, and sought further into Harry's memories. Seeing all he had to, he realized that Harry was not lying about this.

Harry felt invaded at the legilimency, but knew it would have the desired result. He smirked as he saw the dawning realization on his professor's face. "The headmaster knew, he had to of. He even addressed my bloody acceptance letter to the Cupboard Under the Stairs."

Snape started taking up the pacing that Harry had stopped moments ago. He was trying to figure out where to go with this but he was also trying not to look at Harry, who had changed a lot since the beginning of summer. He was brought from his thoughts when Harry started ranting again.

"You're not taking me back there. I'm not going to listen to you or Dumbledore any longer. I'm tired of being manipulated by him and his damned Order. I have half a mind to walk up to the nearest Death Eater and ask him to take me to Voldemort so that I can join him. I'm not going to be a fucking puppet anymore."

The professor flinched slightly at the Death Eater reference, but his jaw dropped when he worked out what Harry was saying. He closed it promptly and tried to keep his mask in place. He wasn't sure how serious Harry was and how much he could tell him. "Mr. Potter, do you still intend on fighting the Dark Lord, or just let him take over the world?" he said nonchalantly.

Harry glared back at Snape, "What would you prefer I do? Which Master do you serve? Frankly, I'm more than a little disillusioned right now, and after the way I've been treated, hurting Muggles doesn't seem like such a bad idea. I know three of them that I wouldn't mind hurting very badly right now."

"Potter it couldn't have been that horrible. They took you in didn't they?"

Harry stomped over to his professor and stared into his eyes, "You just saw! Do you want to know what else they did? I was locked in my room one year and only let me out to go to the bathroom. The put bread through a slot in the door for me, and put bars on my windows." Harry said all this while gesturing wildly. "I did every bit of cooking and cleaning in that fucking house and if they didn't like it I starved. They allowed my cousin to beat me up. I was hated. Why? Because to them I'm a freak. We're all freaks. If you came near that house right now they'd try to kill you because of it. And when I'm a fully trained wizard I plan on showing them just how much of a freak I am." Harry's voice had dropped to a menacing whisper by the end of his rant.

Snape dropped down to the sofa and covered his face with his hands. Harry could hear him trying to slow down his breathing, but he wasn't sure why the professor was so upset. 'Why should he give a shit?'

Without warning, Snape jumped up and began ranting. "That conniving bastard! How dare he do this to us? He said you'd be fine. He said they'd take care of you, that you'd be safest there. I will kill him with my bare hands!"

Harry was startled by the outburst. 'Who is he talking about?' Harry thought. He grew concerned and approached his professor, but was motioned to sit. 

The professor took a seat opposite Harry and took a few deep breaths before continuing. "Potter, you must promise me that you will not repeat what I am going to tell you to anyone. No one, understand?"

Harry nodded his head, "Yes, Sir. Go ahead."

"Potter what I'm about to tell you would lead to my immediate death if certain people knew that I was telling you. Not even your closest friends can know this. And besides me, there is only one living person who knows and that is the headmaster."

Harry nodded again.

"James Potter was not your true father."

Harry's face paled, "How? Who is then?"

"I am"

_______________________________


	4. Explanations

****

A/N: Thank you reviewers  
  
**KuCarrie **- Thanks  
  
**Lunarian **- I hope you're not too disappointed. I'm hoping to make this original.  
  
**MarsMoonStar **- I'm glad you love it.  
  
**Sorena **- Thank you!  
  
**Rhysel Ash **- Good, cause I'm going for different.  
  
**Selua **- Sorry that it's going so fast. I just got carried away.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer - I took a polyjuice potion but that doesn't make me JK.  
  
  
  
**Ignorance Isn't Bliss  
  
Chapter 4 - Explanations**  
  
  
  
  
  
_"James Potter was not your father."  
  
Harry's face paled, "How? Who is?"  
  
"I am"  
  
________________________________  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry looked at his professor in disbelief and stomped away, once again pacing.  
  
"After all the other lies and half-truths I've been fed do you honestly expect me to believe that?"  
  
"No, I don't. But, this is the truth. I feel you have a right to know. You've always had the right to know, but Albus, the bastard, wouldn't let me tell you."  
  
"What do you mean he wouldn't let you?"   
  
Snape sighed and took a deep breath. "This is a long story. Pot... Harry, I joined the Dark Lord during my sixth year at Hogwarts. Your mother, Lily, and I married right after graduation."

"You were married to my mom?"

"Do not interrupt. Now, as I was trying to say, we both served Lord Voldemort but she wasn't marked. She was my support. Most wives aren't marked. After graduation, our Lord asked me to be a spy for him, so I went to Albus to beg for his forgiveness and said that I wanted to rejoin him and spy for him on Voldemort. Albus liked that idea so I was made part of the Order of the Phoenix and gathered information for my true Master while giving the Order a few misleading tips to keep in their good graces."  
  
The professor rubbed his left arm unconsciously. "When your mother was pregnant with you, Albus cooked up this scheme to have Lily live with James Potter to protect you both from Voldemort. He even put charms on you after you were born to make you look like James. I explained this to Voldemort, however he still believed you to be James' son. Hence, on Halloween 1981 Voldemort went to your house to kill you and James. He wanted to spare Lily, but she wouldn't let you go. I loved your mother very much. She was my world."  
  
Harry could see the sadness in his eyes and knew that Snape, someone who never showed emotion, must really have loved his mom. He felt a tear slide down his own cheek, and he hastily wiped it away. "I miss her too, Sir."  
  
After conjuring a cup of tea for each of them, the professor continued, "After that night I went to pick you up so that I could raise you, but Albus stopped me. He said that he was the only person who could vouch for me being a spy for him, and that if I didn't let him place you with the Muggles that he'd turn me in to the Ministry. He said that the Dursleys would love you and raise you as their own. He also said that if I tried to interfere with the life that he'd created for you that he'd tell the Ministry that I was dangerous and to give me the Dementors kiss straight away."  
  
He paused to take a deep breath, "Now you see why I couldn't tell you, Harry. I figured you were better having a father you didn't know about than a dead father."  
  
Harry nodded blankly.  
  
Snape placed a hand on Harry's arm. "I'm sorry I was always so cruel to you. I have been bitter since the day that you and Lily were taken away from me. I'm sorry I was never there for you Harry. I wish I could have raised you as my son."  
  
Harry growled, "I can't believe I have a father and he can't even be my father. I'm tired of playing the headmaster's games. I want my family back."  
  
Snape looked hard at his son and shook his head. "I don't think we have a choice. The charms are starting to wear off."  
  
"They are?"  
  
"Yes, you probably don't notice it much because you see yourself everyday, but you have changed since the end of the summer. We weren't sure how long they would last, but I guess sixteen years is the limit."  
  
Harry jumped up and ran into the bathroom and stared at his reflection. It was then that he realized that he had been hiding his scar because his hair was more tame. After looking hard at himself he understood how he had gotten away with hiding so well. He really did look more like a Snape now. His face was more angular and he did notice he had been growing taller this summer, but he figured it was because he had been eating better since he ran away from the Dursleys.  
  
Harry smiled when he saw his father enter the reflection and place a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad to have you back son."  
  
Harry turned around and hugged his father. Wasn't it just an hour ago that he had wished to have someone, anyone. 'Happy birthday to me.' "I'm glad to have you, father." The father came out soft as Harry wasn't sure that Snape was ready to hear it, but if Snape was upset he hid it well.  
  
  
  
"Harry, I'm going to have to tell the headmaster that the charms are wearing off. I'll see what he wants to do about it. Hopefully we can bring all of this out in the open with his blessing rather than go against him."  
  
Harry wasn't sure what to say next, many questions were floating through his mind, so he just blurted it out, "So you are loyal to Voldemort?"  
  
Snape took Harry's hand, "Yes, Harry, I am. I know that Albus has tried to train you to be the perfect Gryffindor and fighter for the light, but maybe I can explain my views to you later."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Harry, I don't want to leave you here alone because you could be in danger. Unfortunately I have no choice. Just remember that you are not to use magic unless it comes to a life or death situation. Stay inside until I come back. I'll talk to Albus tonight. I'll tell him that I saw you but you escaped."  
  
"Yes sir. I'll stay inside. Please hurry back."  
  
"I will. Good bye, Harry."  
  
"Good bye, Father"  
  
  



	5. Conniving Headmasters

****

A/N: Thank you reviewers  
  
MarsMoonStar, Lunarian, Sorena, selua, The Kuro No Tenshi, Calani, and RuinedEmporer  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer **- I took a polyjuice potion but that doesn't make me JK.  
  
**Ignorance Isn't Bliss  
  
Chapter 5 - Conniving Headmasters**  
  
  
  
Severus Snape forced himself to calm down as he apparated to Hogsmeade, walking up to Hogwarts. He strode quickly to the headmaster's office, robes billowing behind. "Fizzing Whizbies," he muttered and then rode the stairs to the office. The door opened just as he was about to knock on it.  
  
"Lemon drop, Severus?"  
  
Snape sneered and shook his head. "I saw Potter, but he got away. It was a crowded street and he ran into a group of Muggles."  
  
Albus sighed and lowered his glasses. "We need to get him back Severus. If he falls into the wrong hands who knows what will happen. He mustn't use magic. I need him to remain in school. I need him where I can keep an eye on him Severus."  
  
Nodding, Severus tried to bite back all of the curses he was desperate to use on the old man. "Albus, we have another problem. The charms you placed on him when he was born are wearing off. I'm sure he's noticed something by now. I would say he's a good four inches taller then when he left. His face is narrower as well. We are going to have to do something."  
  
Albus' face turned grim and the twinkle left his eye. "This is most disturbing news Severus. Without James alive I cannot replace the charms. I had hoped they'd last until Harry killed Voldemort."  
  
Severus forced his hands to clench the rails of the chair to keep from grabbing his wand.  
  
Albus continued, "I suppose we will have to tell him something. Something that will keep him on my side. Ah! I could tell him that Voldemort forced you to rape Lily when she was married to James. It's brilliant."  
  
Severus faked a smirk for the headmaster's sake, "I suppose Albus. That will certainly keep him from joining Voldemort and if he is convinced that I was forced by Voldemort maybe he won't hate me."  
  
Albus shook his head, no twinkle in his eye, "That is not promising Severus. That also wouldn't be good for your position as a spy. You mustn't try to befriend him. That could prove dangerous for the Order and for you, my boy."  
  
Severus tried his hardest to keep his mask in place. "I agree Albus. But first we have to get the infuriating boy back here. I think that if we find him, he should remain in the safety of the school so he can't run away again."  
  
"I agree Severus. Just go back to London and find him. Get him back here and we will deal with everything else later. I want to be there when you tell him our story of his parentage. Don't disobey me Severus. My previous threat is still valid. I can't afford to loose Harry."  
  
Severus nodded and stormed from the oppressive room to head for his satisfyingly, calming dungeons. He soaked in the tub and tried to melt the stress from his body. He was always careful to not speak bad about the headmaster in the castle.   
  
After he finished soaking he headed back out to find and bring back his son.  
  
-------------  
  
After walking around in circles for an hour, to lose any followers, Severus went to the hotel to get Harry. Severus let himself in and found Harry asleep on the sofa where he had apparently been waiting for him to come back. The book that had dropped to the floor was advanced potions. _'So he really does want to be my son.' _Severus mused. He gently shook Harry and backed away when he saw Harry begin to stir.  
  
"Profes ... Father?" He said, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Yes, Harry, I'm here to take you back to Hogwarts. The headmaster said that he wants to keep you there to keep an eye on you anyway."  
  
Snape began telling Harry all about the conversation he had with the headmaster. The range of emotions evident in Harry's eyes were amazing, they should work on Occlumency.  
  
"That meddling fool! Playing with my mind like that. If anyone is pushing me away from him it's himself. He underestimates my intelligence if he thinks I would have gone for that. I know his game now."  
  
Severus squeezed his shoulder, "I know Harry. But for now you will have to play along. You must not let on that you know anything. You will just have to pretend that you hate me. If it will help I'll make you scrub some cauldrons."  
  
Harry smirked and started packing up his things. "I think I can manage. I've had five years of practice."  
  
Severus helped his son pack up his things. "We should wait a couple more hours before we leave. I don't want him to think that I found you too fast. I also think I should tear your robes some. Make it look like we struggled."  
  
Harry smirked and made a couple of tears in his robes and even scratched the skin underneath. "I think that will do nicely. What do you think father?" Harry's eyes blazed fiercely.   
  
"Harry! You're bleeding. I didn't mean you had to go that far." Was the boy daft, or just that Slytherin?  
  
"I know. But it's all for a good cause."  
  
"I suppose. Lets head out. It's raining now so we should walk around in the rain for a bit before we head back. We will floo from Diagon Alley to Hogsmeade and walk to the castle from there. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yea, I'm ready."  
  
  


_________________________________________


	6. The truth is told

****

A/N: Thank you reviewers  
  
MarsMoonStar, Forbidden Secrets, Lunarian, momma-dar, lillinfields, The Kuro no Tenshi  
  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer **- I only own the plot.  
  
  
  
**Ignorance Isn't Bliss  
  
Chapter 6 - The "truth" is told.  
**  
  
  
  
  
As Harry and Professor Snape approached Hogwarts, Harry was reminded to play along and act however he deemed appropriate to whatever the headmaster said. They would work everything out later. Severus also made the point that Harry should try to clear his mind, and Harry explained that he'd been working on it for the past month.  
  
They left Harry's belongings with a house elf and they walked up to the headmaster's office, he tried to contain his annoyance with the whole situation.  
  
"Ah, Harry, I'm so glad we found you. I was so worried that you might be hurt somewhere. Lemon drop?"  
  
Harry pulled away from the grasp Professor Snape had on him and flopped down in one of the chairs. "No thank you. I don't need a lemon drop right now. What I need is a place to sleep since Professor Snape saw it fit to drag me here in the middle of the night."  
  
"Well Harry I was worried. We needed to find you before Voldemort did."  
  
"You found me and now I'm tired" He snapped.  
  
"Very well. I want you to stay in Professor Snape's quarters since he is the only teacher here right now. I will see you in the morning. We have much to discuss."  
  
Harry jumped up. "Why can't I stay in Gryffindor Tower? I knew you'd just stick me with someone else who hates me."  
  
At the same time Professor Snape had jumped up, "Albus, you expect me to share my private quarters with this insufferable brat? There must be somewhere else."  
  
Albus stood up and gave both of them a look that clearly stated that the conversation was over. "Harry, a house elf has already taken your things down there and an extra bed has been added. See you in the morning."  
  
"Follow me Potter." Snape said, still glaring at Harry and the headmaster.  
  
Snape walked quickly to the dungeons, robe billowing behind him. And Harry followed trying to keep up with his robes billowing almost the same way.  
  
When they entered the professor's rooms he motioned for Harry to sit by the fire. He came over and sat beside him and brought a piece of parchment. He wrote out.  
  
_"Don't say anything about what I told you out loud. The castle has ears. We can write it down here but we must burn the parchment afterwards."  
  
~Okay. Am I playing along good enough for now?~  
  
"Yes, now feel free to act very upset tomorrow when we tell you the story Albus cooked up about how you are my child. We will have to act angry with each other for a while but I will be able to talk with you freely when we are outside of the castle."  
  
~I understand. I can't believe how easily he lies. I think sometime tomorrow, after our meeting, that I'm going to go flying. Can you meet me at the edge of the forest by the Quidditch pitch?~  
  
"That sounds good. Albus will understand if you need to go flying after what we tell you."  
  
~Okay~_  
  
Severus tossed the parchment into the fireplace and Harry went into the bathroom, changed into his newly acquired black pajamas, and got into his bed.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
The following morning, Harry woke up and ate breakfast with Professor Snape and got dressed in a set of black casual robes. He had taken to wearing them the true wizarding way with little underneath. It almost made him feel more powerful like he wasn't hiding anything. As if he accepted himself more. He even looked more powerful. With the straighter, black hair that now framed his face at his cheekbones and the fitting robes he resembled a young warrior. 

He wasn't sure why he was so eager to impress his father, it wasn't like they had just met. But, when Harry met Professor Snape by the fireplace his father raised in eyebrow and nodded at his appearance, instantly causing Harry to grin. It felt good to be appreciated for being himself.  
  
They stormed up to the headmaster's office, both having a scowl firmly in place. After entering the office, the headmaster motioned for them both to take a seat.  
  
"Now Harry. You will be remaining here for the remainder of the summer. I have notified the Ministry and your relatives of your location and they have agreed to let you remain here. You are not to leave the school grounds for any reason. If you need anything from Hogsmeade tell one of the professors and we will get it for you. I also want you to take extra defense lessons while you are here. You know what the prophecy said and I cannot change that, so you must be prepared. Do you understand Harry?"  
  
Harry, who had tried to keep his face as emotionless as possible, smirked before answering the headmaster's question. "I understand perfectly, Sir. You want to keep the rule-breaking Gryffindor on his leash. I suppose if I at least get free reign of the grounds that should be enough for my curiosity." He finished his statement with a traditionally Snape-like raising of the eyebrow.  
  
The headmaster nodded, conceding the use of the grounds to the boy-who-had-gotten-too-smart. "Now that the rules have been laid, Harry, I have another matter to discuss with you. I have noticed that your appearance has begun to change so it is time that I finally told you the entire truth. This will be hard for you to hear, Harry."  
  
Harry started running his hands about his person pretending to check whether or not he felt different. "What do you mean I'm changing? I don't feel different."  
  
The headmaster chuckled slightly before regaining his serious stance. "Harry you are changing because there are charms on you that are wearing off. When you were a baby I placed charms on you to make you look like James Potter because he was not your biological father."  
  
Harry's face grew red and he could feel his magic crackling around him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WASN'T MY FATHER?"  
  
"Harry. You must calm down. We don't want you to lose control. If you calm down I will explain."  
  
Harry was seething. He was trying to do his best at faking a shocked reaction and the fact that he was pissed off at the headmaster was helping greatly. He hadn't expected the magic to start getting out of control so he figured he must have gained some power recently, having not been this mad in a while. Sure he'd been angry this summer, that's why he ran away. But to be lied to by the headmaster, to be denied his family, was almost too much. It took him a few minutes to finally regain his composure and take his seat. "I'm sorry sir. You may continue."  
  
"Thank you Harry. I can feel that your magic has intensified. We will have to add controlling your magic to your lessons. Now to continue with my story. It is probably best if Professor Snape finishes the story."  
  
Harry could see his father glare at the headmaster before turning towards himself. "Mr. Potter. I know that in your Gryffindor mind you will try to interrupt me, but I would appreciate being able to finish before you go on a tirade."  
  
Harry nodded blankly for him to continue.  
  
"As you know I am a Death Eater but I spy for the light. It wasn't always so. When I was in my late teens and early twenties I was a very loyal Death Eater, and I did many horrible things. One night while I was out with Voldemort we came upon your mother, Lily Potter. Knowing she was a Muggle born witch we attacked her. Harry, I raped your mother. I was very distraught afterward because I had actually cared for her when I was still in school. It was after that night that I decided to turn to Albus and become a spy. I told him about the attack on your mother so he monitored her pregnancy. When you were born he could tell you were mine so he put the charms on you."  
  
Harry never looked at either man in the room the entire time, he didn't want to see the anguish he new would be on his father's face. He was afraid that if he did, he would lose control and kill the headmaster. When his father had finished telling the lie, Harry stood up and walked to the window. He gazed out over the lake and tried to come up with the perfect reaction.  
  
The headmaster became concerned at Harry's silence. "Harry. Harry, are you okay?"  
  
That statement broke the dam. "NO I'M NOT OKAY! HOW COULD I BLOODY BE OKAY? I JUST FOUND OUT THAT MY MUM WAS RAPED BY SOME FUCKING DEATH EATER SCUM. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KEPT THIS FROM ME. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAVE ME ROOMING WITH THAT MAN."  
  
He stormed out of the office and stalked out towards the lake.   


____________________________


	7. Answers

****

A/N: Thank you reviewers  
  
  
  
MarsMoonStar, FallenPhoenix721, and Sorena  
  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer **- I only own the plot.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Ignorance Isn't Bliss  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 - Answers  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When he was half way to the lake he summoned his broom and it reached him as he neared the Quidditch pitch. He hopped on and started flying as fast as possible, darting back and forth across the field. He continued performing various stunts for about half an hour before he saw a tall, dark figure approach on a broomstick of it's own.  
  
  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry!" Severus yelled. He wanted it to appear as though he was trying to smooth things over with Harry. But Harry, playing along, only flew faster in the other direction. Severus flew faster, and easily caught up with him. When he got closer he lowered his voice and they discussed what had been said.  
  
  
  
"What do we do now, father?"  
  
  
  
Severus smiled at the title. Although Harry had said it a few times already he still wasn't used to it. "I'm not sure Harry," he sighed.  
  
  
  
"I discussed it with the headmaster and he is at a loss. His best suggestion is to leave things as they are and tell people that your appearance was changed so that you could hide easier. He maintains that you will never forgive me for what I did and that you won't accept me as your father. I think it should be your decision Harry."  
  
  
  
Harry looked into his father's eyes, appraising him, judging whether or not he should trust him. "Sir, before I decide anything, I need to know why. Why do you side with Voldemort? I understand why we can't trust Dumbledore, but can you tell me why I should trust Voldemort?"  
  
  
  
Severus motioned for Harry to sit next to him by the lake. Harry sat down beside his father and gave him his full attention.  
  
  
  
The potions master cleared his throat and began. "Harry, there are three main components to this war. First you have the Ministry of Magic. They are corrupt, as you probably know already."  
  
  
  
Harry chuckled, "Yea, I know."  
  
  
  
Severus continued. "It is all about power and money for those who rise to the top. Whoever is Minister gets an incredible amount of power and they often do what they will with it. It is not necessarily light or dark but it is definitely evil."  
  
  
  
He picked up a leaf from the ground and twiddled it between his fingers. "Then you have the Order of the Phoenix. While they are light wizards and use only light magic, they are just as power seeking as the Ministry. Albus Dumbledore was a great wizard until he defeated Grindelwald. Ever since then he has been attention seeking. He has a certain view of the world, and he wants everyone to follow in his vision. It isn't necessarily a bad idea but it's his idea and if you're not completely light you are considered evil and put away."  
  
  
  
He dropped the now destroyed leaf on the ground and turned to face Harry completely. "Finally you have Voldemort. While he is by all means a dark wizard, he was created out of Dumbledore's desire for the perfect world. Voldemort believes in the right for wizards to be able to practice whatever form of magic they wish. This is why the dark creatures are usually on his side. He lets them be what they are. You can't fault a thing for being what it is. Voldemort understands this. I also agree with his views on Muggles. Albus and the Ministry both think that we should stay hidden from Muggles. Voldemort believes that we should be open to them. They only fear us because they don't understand. He was abandoned by his father because of that fear and you were mistreated because of it. Does that help explain things?"  
  
  
  
Harry picked up a stone and skipped it across the water. "Yea, it does. I agree with you, father. I don't know if I agree with Voldemort's means, but I agree with his ideas. I think the headmaster has committed far greater evils. It hurts for a few minutes to be put under the Cruciatus Curse by Voldemort, but it hurts forever to have your family taken away by Dumbledore. I don't ever want to be taken away from you again. I want to be your son. I think I'm ready to talk to the headmaster again." Harry was more than excited. He had plans to make, research to do.  
  
  
  
"I would love for you to be my son Harry. I want to be able to take care of you." Severus ran his hand up Harry's back to his shoulder. His eye's glazed over a bit. "Let's head back."  
  
  
  
The pair stood up and returned to the castle, with the sun setting over the trees.   
  
  


___________________________________________


	8. Decisions

****

A/N: Thank you reviewers.

Honor - Thank you.

Lillinfields - Glad you liked it.

MarsMoonStar - Thanks

RuinedEmperor - I admit that I'm surprised by how I was able to twist everyone's views to fit my story.

Furies - Thank you.

Jaded Angel8 - Thank you.

****

Disclaimer - I only own the plot.

Ignorance Isn't Bliss

Chapter 8 - Decisions

Harry had basically decided what he wanted to do before he had his talk with his father. But after their talk it clinched it. He knew his father would like his decision and that the headmaster would hate it. He smirked inwardly. _'This is about what I want for a change.'_

He told his father that he wanted to talk to the headmaster alone and that he didn't want to tell him what he had decided so that when the headmaster told him he wouldn't have to fake his surprise.

"Ah Harry, I see you are doing better. Lemon drop?" Harry shook his head. "I'm truly sorry about what happened in the past. I know that you'll blame Professor Snape and I don't blame you. He _was_ acting freely at the time. Of course I'm glad he eventually came around with my persuasion. Now why don't you have a seat Harry?"

Harry glared at the headmaster and sat down across from him and steeled his nerves for the forthcoming argument.

The headmaster put down his half-moon glasses and steepled his fingers. "Your friends will of course notice your change in appearance so we will have to tell them something. I think that we should just tell them that the changes were made to hide your appearance."

Harry took a deep breath to calm himself. "I don't like that idea sir. As far as I'm concerned Harry Potter no longer exists. Harry Potter was a weak, insecure boy that bowed to everyone's whim. I am no longer that person." At this point the shock was clear on the headmaster's face. 

"I don't want to be that person. I may not agree with what my father did seventeen years ago but right now he is the only family that I have. Those muggles are not my family. You forced me to stay there to be neglected, headmaster, and now I want my father. I don't care what you tell the rest of the wizarding world happened." 

He stood up and began pacing. "I'm not worried about the wizarding world but I want to be under Professor Snape's custody. I know that he doesn't like me but he's got to be better than the Dursleys."

Albus Dumbledore let his more menacing side shine through briefly before for putting his mask back on. "Harry I don't think that's wise. Your father still bears the dark mark. The ministry won't want him having custody of you. And what about his spying on Voldemort? It would be compromised." 

Harry was in a full glare now as he stood up and began pacing. "I'm not worried about the ministry. There are paternity potions and such that will prove that Snape is my father and they will have to put me with him. I know that bloodlines are important in the wizarding world and I want what is rightfully mine, my heritage. I have grown wiser headmaster. I have been looking for a way out of your chess game for years now and I finally have the piece I need. All I want is to finish school and be on my way. About the spying, it will have to continue. Voldemort won't let him go without killing him and Snape won't willingly stop spying so we'll have to work around it. If Voldemort knows that Snape has an heir he will want to meet him. If I can get close to Voldemort with my wand in tact maybe I can solve all of our problems."

The headmaster new he had now been bested by a sixteen year old boy. "Harry, I still advise against this. I will also need to keep an eye on you. I don't like the road you're headed down. And if Severus does have to stop spying he may end up in Azkaban. I wouldn't be able to prevent it."

Harry leaned over the desk till his nose was almost touching the headmaster's. "If that happens I might have a problem keeping my magic under control Sir. My father is all I have left and I would be very depressed if he were to be taken away. I don't know what I'd do."

"I see, well let's get Severus in here to see what he thinks."

______________________________________ 


	9. It’s A Boy

****

A/N: Thank you reviewers

Jaded Angel8 - Thank you. I love my Harry Slytherin. I like your Harry also.

MarsMoonStar - Just like a violin! Suits him.

Furies - Thank you, I'm glad you like it.

Lillinfields - Maybe another story. That isn't quite in the plot for this one.

Momma-dar - Thank you.

Sorena - Thank you.

SlytherinSilverPrince - Thank you.

Jen - cute! LOL

Eriee - Thank you.

Kateri1 - Thank you.

****

Disclaimer - I don't own anything you recognize.

Ignorance Isn't Bliss

Chapter 9 - It's A Boy

Severus Snape was pacing around his dungeons when the headmaster called him for. He was nervous and almost shaking as he approached the office. What would happen? What had Harry decided? He had decided that he wouldn't blame Harry no matter what he decided to do. Harry had basically been brainwashed by the headmaster and Voldemort _had _killed his mother. But Severus was hoping that Harry would except the Dark side.

Severus immediately noticed the lack of a twinkle in the headmaster's eyes and had to hide his smirk. 

"Thank you for coming Severus. Young Harry here seems to have decided what he wants to do. Harry?"

Harry turned to his father and tried to keep his face expressionless and his voice even but he couldn't keep the sparkle from invading his eyes. "Professor Snape, I don't like what you did to my mom but you are my father. I know that you don't think much of me but my muggle relatives don't treat me very well and I'd like to be your son. I don't want to be the boy-who-lived anymore. I want Harry Potter to disappear so that I may take my rightful place as your heir."

The potions master was shocked. What ever he was expecting the Gryffindor to come up with this wasn't it. He would have his son back for good. _'It sounds like he has accepted everything I have to offer.' _

"Potter, surely you don't expect me to treat you any better than the muggles do you? I don't intend to spoil you just because you share my blood." _'Have to keep up appearances,' _he mused.

Harry clasped his hands behind his back as he paced the room. "No sir, I don't expect anything from you. I have money and I will be an adult in a year. All I want is a new identity and to never go back to the Dursleys. If you don't want me you have little choice. I can have tests done to prove my paternity and then you would be forced to take me and the wizarding world would find out who I am. If you agree to my plan than your other master needn't know that Harry Potter is your son. I can become the son you didn't know you had." Harry stopped pacing in front of his father and gazed into his eyes and relished in the pride he saw in those eyes.

"I see your point Potter. I suppose I have little choice. I will go along with your plan. Now where did this long lost son supposedly come from?" Severus raised an eyebrow at his son.

"Well, sir. I, Marcus Servius Snape was raised in Italy and went to the Venetian Wizarding Academy. I had questioned my mother but she insisted my father, Severus Snape had died when I was a baby. But this summer my mother died of a sudden illness and I had no living relatives so I was put in an orphanage. I was determined to find a relative so I sent my owl to deliver a letter for me to any Snape in the British Isles he could find. The letter was delivered to one Mr. Severus Snape who came and took me from the orphanage. How is that?"

Severus was amazed at the thought that had gone into this story. It left little room for dispute. "That is a reasonable story. But what shall we say happened to Harry Potter?"

Harry smirked, "As far as the wizarding world is concerned he's missing. The two of you are the only ones who know that he was found. Just don't tell anyone. I really don't care. Now, can you have the paperwork drawn up for Marcus Servius Snape?"

The headmaster nodded resignedly with no twinkle in his eyes. "Yes Harry, I will have it here tomorrow. I hope that the two of you can get along."

Harry and Severus both nodded and left the room.

------------------------------

Harry headed straight out the doors to the lake. 

"Marcus! Wait for me."

He turned to see his father storming out from the castle to join him. Harry slowed his pace to let the other man catch up. As Severus approached Harry smirked at him and sat down on a mound of grass.

"Marcus, I'm so proud of you. You know, that was one of the names that your mother and I had considered. I really like it. So, now that you have made this decision, have you thought about what will happen with Voldemort? He will of course want to meet you. I suppose it's your decision whether or not you tell him the truth."

Harry - Marcus, grinned, "I have this planned out years into the future. Voldemort will know the truth once he knows of my loyalties. I am less worried about him than I am with Dumbledore. He basically threatened both of us and I threatened him back before he called you up. He will be watching me closely. He almost expects me to turn dark now, but we need to keep up the appearance that it was because of his meddling in my life so that he can't blame you in any way."

"I agree Marcus. I'm sorry that I keep repeating your new name but I want it to seem natural by the time school starts. It will help that the charms should be completely worn off by then. I suppose you will be sorted with the other new students. Of course you'll probably go back into Gryffindor. The hat doesn't lie."

Marcus couldn't help but to laugh out loud. It was his first real laugh in a while, his eyes lighting up to match his smile. "You ... you think I'm a Gryffindor? After what I've done lately? I should be the poster boy for Slytherin. Ah, but of course you don't know that the hat tried to put me in Slytherin do you? I had already been so brainwashed by Dumbledore that I argued with the hat to put me in Gryffindor. You're funny, you know that?"

Severus gaped, which was rather abnormal for his face, and stared at his son, wondering if he had gone mad with all this chuckling going on. "Do you think you'll be okay Marcus? I suppose you are a Slytherin. I suppose I should tell you that you are actually decent at potions also. I'm sorry I was always so hard on you in class. Now lets go back to the castle shall we Mr. Snape."

Marcus stood up and helped up his father, "Certainly Professor Snape, I am rather hungry."

They both chuckled but smoothed their features before entering Hogwarts. 

_________________________________________


	10. A New School Year Begins

****

A/N: Thank you reviewers.

MarsMoonStar - *snorts* Thanks.

Jaded Angel8 - Thank you.

DarkWolfyOne - Gotta go when you gotta go!

Sorena - Thanks, thanks, thanks!

Furies - I suppose it depends on who the light is doesn't it?

eriee - Thank you. Of course the sorting's next. I'm soooo predictable. For now.

S.S.S. - Thank you! I hope you like it.

lillinfields - Maybe you should get your teeth checked. Thanks.

Carya - Thank you

And to the anonymous flamer, I'm sorry if you think I'm wasting your time. Please don't read anymore. I'm writing this because I enjoy it and other people enjoy reading it. If I were perfect I would be publishing something. 

For the rest of you, thank you for reviewing once again.

****

Disclaimer - I only own the plot.

Ignorance Isn't Bliss

Chapter 10 - A New School Year Begins

The following day Dumbledore had all of Marcus' papers ready. He had his OWL results, birth certificate, and even an Italian language spell placed on him in the event that someone tried to quiz him. He wasn't really sure how to approach the new school year. While he didn't like the way Hermione and Ron always pitied him, he didn't fancy having to start out with no friends. He figured that a certain blonde Slytherin would try to befriend him right away and Marcus decided that it wouldn't be such a bad idea to humor him. _'Who knows, he might make a decent friend.'_ Harry Potter, the brainwashed Gryffindor, would never have thought that. But Marcus Snape, who isn't brainwashed, will give Malfoy a chance. _'No more assumptions about people.' _

Marcus hated having to keep up the facade of not getting along with his father but he had at least convinced the headmaster that they should _'act' _like they get along well in public. They had decided to take what each other said in public as truth and what was said in private as the acting, in case the headmaster was spying. _'This might be a fun year after all.' _

As the students arrived on the Hogwarts' Express, Marcus waited out in the hall for the first years, he would be sorted after them. _'I just hope the dumb hat hasn't been tampered with and puts me in Slytherin where I belong.' _

----------------------------------------

After the final _'ickle firstie' _had been sorted the entire school was staring at him. The headmaster had decided to drop his special treatment of Harry/Marcus and wasn't even going to introduce Marcus as a new student. He said the students would figure it out on their own. _'Great'_

McGonagall calling his name pulled him from his thoughts. "Snape, Marcus"

Marcus walked to the stool to the whispers and gasps of everyone in the hall. He could see the calculating looks of the Slytherins. The charms had now worn off completely and he looked very much like his father but still had his mothers emerald eyes and luckily ended up with her nose as well. He also gained some of her facial structure as well, leaving him with a very handsome appearance. Several girls were gaping_. 'This will be a very fun year.'_

He sat on the stool and closed his eyes as the hat was placed on his head.

__

~ Mister Snape, I see you've finally found out. Where to put you eh? ~

'Please just put me in Slytherin. I'm tired of living a lie.'

~ Oh. Don't worry, you are definitely a Slytherin. Would you believe that meddling headmaster put me on earlier and told me to put you in Gryffindor? Never has a headmaster tried to tamper with me. You will do great thing Mister Snape. ~

'Thank you Mister Sorting Hat'

~ Your Welcome ~ "SLYTHERIN"

Marcus smiled as he handed the hat back to the deputy headmistress. He walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down in the spot Draco Malfoy had already cleared for him, Crabbe and Goyle didn't look pleased. _'They will when the food comes.' _

"Welcome to Slytherin Marcus. I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco said with his hand outstretched.

Marcus took his hand. "Thank you Draco. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The headmaster cleared his throat as he started his notices. Marcus didn't really pay attention till near the end when his former persona was mentioned.

"As most of you probably know, Harry Potter disappeared during the summer. We have been unable to find him thus far. We can only hope that he is still out there but know that his spirit will always be here in our hearts."

The last part seamed to be directed purely at Marcus but only the two Snapes noticed. Marcus also noticed the tears on the Gryffindor faces. He did feel bad but this is what he wanted. They will get over Harry Potter. Most of them would probably reject the person he'd become anyway.

-------------

When the feast was over Draco showed Marcus to the Slytherin Dorms, not like he needed to though. Marcus remembered this common room well. He was gratified to see his trunk next to Draco's in the sixth year dorm. His father must have arranged it. He had been discussing with his father that he didn't want to end up sleeping next to Crabbe or Goyle. Draco seemed pleased as well.

"So, Marcus, are you related to Professor Snape?"

Marcus sat on his bed facing Draco, "Yes, I am. I am his son. Neither of us knew till now though. Well I knew who my father was but I was told he was dead. I grew up in Italy with my mother."

Draco looked shocked and Marcus smirked inwardly. 'That's a new look on him.'

"Wow, well ... um ... I'm glad you're finally here at Hogwarts. You'll love it here. I'll show you around tomorrow."

"I'm glad to be here Draco. Thank you for the invitation but my father has shown me around quite a bit this past week. I'm sure you could show me some things he didn't want me to know about though." He said raising an eyebrow.

Draco grinned; "Certainly, I know quite a few secrets of this old castle. Till tomorrow Marcus, goodnight."

"Goodnight Draco"

________________________________________


	11. Quidditch Is Fun

****

A/N: Thank you reviewers

MarsMoonStar - Thanks

Jaded Angel8 - Maybe, but she'd have to change her attitude.

Hyperbole - Glad you like it. I know politics can get boring but that's what it is! 

HPIceAngel - Thank you.

Shattered Diamond - Possibly. They will definitely continue to be friends.

Eriee - Not long.

Lady Snake - Thank you for all of those reviews. I'm glad you like. As for your question, Eventually.

Lillinfields - Thank you!

Skull Bearer - Thank you for such a long review. I sent you an email.

****

Disclaimer - I only own the plot.

Ignorance Isn't Bliss

Chapter 11 - Quidditch is Fun

Being the son of the head-of-house and being Draco Malfoy's friend definitely had its benefits. Marcus had been given a wide berth once everyone had figured out how he was related to the potions master but Draco's influence had brought most of the Slytherins around and Marcus found himself quite a close-nit bunch of friends.

The Gryffindors on the other hand not only gave him a wide berth but some of them took to glaring at him and a few even insulted him, knowing he couldn't give them detention like his father. Marcus didn't care though. He had enough of the ignorant Gryffindors when he lived with them. Most had no clue as to the world around them. The Slytherins were different; you could see the effects that the current war was causing. The blank stares and half answers to questions made Marcus feel like this is where he truly belonged. Nobody to make him feel weird for being upset, asking him if he was fine all the time.

About a week ago in class his father had passed him a note telling him that he had spoken to Voldemort about his newfound son. Voldemort was more than excited to meet him but they would have to wait till the first Hogsmead weekend of the year. That wasn't until the end of October.

So Marcus found himself at the beginning of October, waiting for the first Quidditch game to begin. The tryouts that were held in the beginning of the school year had shocked everyone, but Marcus and Severus that is.

Due to the Slytherin nature to succeed by any means, every position is up for grabs every year. Marcus told Draco that he would be trying out for seeker and that Draco may want to tryout for something else as a back up. Draco had merely smirked, in a friendly way, and said, "we'll see." After Marcus had caught fifty straight balls and Draco dropped the fifth one thrown at him, Draco got in line for the chaser tryouts.

Today's game is Slytherin versus Hufflepuff. (Probably one of the least attended due to the usual outcome.) But most of the school had turned up this time mainly to see a Snape play quidditch. Marcus was glad to see his father in the stands. While Marcus had become bitter over the past couple of years, his newfound love for his father was the light in his dark life. Seeing his father cheering for him made him feel like the carefree teen he should be. It lifted some of the weight from his shoulders.

Once Madam Hooch blew her whistle the players shot up into the air. Draco looked to have the makings of a great chaser. _'He is certainly better at that than seeker,'_ Marcus smirked. When the score reached 230 to 40 Marcus was relieved to finally see the snitch hovering by the Slytherin hoops meaning he could finally end this boring game. He took off after it closely followed by the Hufflepuff seeker. Marcus easily pulled away and caught the snitch. Slytherin was cheering and as he landed he was met by his father down on the field.

"I'm so proud of you son. Great game." Severus stated, trying to keep his emotions in check after watching his "son" for the first time.

Marcus, who wasn't quite as well schooled, let a tear slip out onto his cheek. He quickly brushed it away. "Thanks Dad."

The party in the common room was incredible; Draco and Marcus had snuck down into the kitchens and returned with quite the feast. 

--------------

Since the quidditch match, the other houses had become more belligerent towards Marcus. Twice he had to block a hex that was coming at him. Luckily he had been practicing blocking or he would have red and gold hair as he headed to Hogsmead. Luckily for him he blocked it. He didn't think it would've impressed Voldemort. His father agreed.

So on October 30th Marcus and Severus headed to the Hogs Head in Hogsmead to meet a mutual friend. 

_____________________________________


	12. Meeting of the Allies

****

A/N: Thank you reviewers

MarsMoonStar - Thank you. 

ShaeLynn - Well, the meeting you requested. Glad you like my Harry.

Jaded Angel8 - I hope you like it. And, you're welcome.

Arsinoe - Thank you. You will see Lucius soon. I hope you like how I set everything up.

Lady Snake - Answers: Yes and Fine.

Selua - Thank you.

Eriee - Yea, this one should prove to be more crucial.

BOB - I think you're probably correct!

Lillinfields - Thank you.

Shattered Diamond - Maybe, we'll see.

Skull Bearer - Broom? the firebolt, but I suppose Sev could've given it to him. Since it's been out a couple of years now I would expect more players to have them. DADA? Some new, yet unnamed person. I'm glad you like it.

****

Disclaimer - I wish!

Ignorance Isn't Bliss

Chapter 12 - Meeting of the Allies

As father and son made their way to Hogsmead, Marcus tried to control his anticipation. If he showed too much enthusiasm Voldemort would be wary. He just hoped that Voldemort believed him because Marcus was sure of his decision.

Severus had arranged to meet Lord Voldemort in the Hogshead. It contained a special private room that Voldemort could apparate into just to meet with people. The man that ran the bar was a member of the inner circle himself but it was kept a secret. His name was never mentioned aloud at a meeting. Of course Severus knew though. He was the one to arrange for the death eater to come to possess the establishment.

None of the students thought anything of the potions professor and his son going to eat lunch at the Hogshead. 

When Marcus entered the bar he felt a little twinge in his scar. It wasn't anything close to the sharp pain that he usually felt around Slytherin's heir. _'Maybe it's because he isn't feeling that intense hatred he usually feels when I'm near.' _Sometimes Marcus forgot that he even had the scar anymore. It was always under the fringe of his bangs and without strangers looking for it on him as they did Harry Potter, Marcus simply forgot about it. 

He followed Severus through the maze of tables to the back of the bar where he placed his hand on the wall and muttered something low enough so that the patrons couldn't hear. As the wall opened up Marcus looked around nervously to see if anyone had noticed, but they hadn't. 'Must _be spelled not to notice.'_ He mused. After they had walked through into the next room Marcus spotted a hooded figure sitting at the head of the table.

As they approached the figure stood and Marcus could tell that the man was tall and frail looking. Severus approached first, kneeling.

"My lord, I am honored to be in your presence."

Marcus took his cue and also kneeled down but remained silent as he wasn't sure what to say and he wasn't quite ready for _'My lord.'_

Voldemort motioned for them both to rise. "Severus, there is no need for such formalities. This isn't a meeting. This must be Marcus, yes?" 

When Voldemort spoke, it wasn't the high-pitched voice, shrill voice that Harry was accustomed to. It was still rather high pitched for a man, but the tone was calmer. Marcus figured that it only became shrill when he got overly upset about something. 

Marcus felt the reassuring arm of his father around his shoulders. "Yes, Lord Voldemort, this is my son, Marcus Servius Snape." Severus was beaming.

Voldemort turned to Marcus and bowed slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you Marcus."

Marcus returned the bow. "The pleasure is mine Lord Voldemort."

The dark lord was impressed that the young man said his name so easily without flinching as most did_. 'It is either a very good sign or a very bad sign.'_

"Enough with the pleasantries. I have just apparated in and could use some lunch. I will summon the owner if you two would take a seat."

Father and son sat down at the table and Severus patted his son on the back and smiled warmly as if to comfort him. But while Marcus appreciated it, he didn't need it really. He was no longer the dark lords enemy so he wasn't concerned. Soon after Voldemort returned to the table and sat himself, the owner appeared to take their orders. He came back shortly with tea for everyone.

The tea was soothing and soon after it had been swallowed Marcus could feel the effects of the Veritaserum. Frankly, he would have been disappointed in Voldemort if he hadn't been given it actually.

"So, Marcus, your father tells me that you are adjusting very well at Hogwarts, is that so?"

"Yes, sir. I love it at Hogwarts even though I do have to put up with Dumbledore." _'Let the interrogation begin.' _Marcus smirked.

"You must miss your mother greatly. How did she die if I may ask?"

"The killing curse sir."

"Really, who killed her?"

"Well, I may as well have. It's really because she was protecting me. But I suppose it's just as much Dumbledore's fault."

Lord Voldemort looked impressed. Marcus had to be telling the truth because of the truth serum. "Who is your father?"

"Severus Snape sir."

"Are you glad that you are finally with him?"

Marcus smiled at his father. "Oh yes sir. I'm so glad to finally have my father in my life. He is a wonderful man. I hope to be alot like him when I'm older. Well, maybe a little nicer to other people." He received a glare for that comment but he couldn't help it due to the Veritaserum.

It did earn him a laugh from Voldemort though. "You could lighten up a bit Severus. The kids got you there. Maybe he'll help your attitude."

"Yes Sir" Severus answered quietly.

That intrigued Marcus. It was almost like a father talking to his son when Voldemort talked to Severus. _'Interesting'_

"So Marcus, how do you feel about me and the current war?"

"My father explained it all to me very well. After hearing all sides I would have to say that I agree with you. I don't necessarily like your means, but we are loyal to the same cause."

"That was well put. You would make an excellent political figure some day. How would you feel about being one of my followers Marcus?"

Marcus tried to frame his answer carefully. He knew what he wanted to say but he had to tell the truth and the serum if left to it's own devices would have had him blurt out no right away. After forming the answer in his mind he spoke. "I would like to join you Lord Voldemort. We are much alike, you and I, but I don't think that I should be a follower of yours. I see myself as more of an equal to you."

Marcus swore he heard a strangled sound come from his father. Voldemort just sort of sat back and tried to figure out the man in front of him. '_Where did he get this courage from? It seems he's got a little Gryffindor in him as well.' _

Red eyes narrowed slightly. "And what makes you think that you could be my equal Marcus? Even your father has yet to reach that level."

Severus was wondering this himself and was trying to decide whether or not to jump into the conversation but he knew Voldemort wouldn't like that. Severus was cut from his musings when Marcus spoke. _'Damn the boy. He's going to get himself killed.'_

"Sir, you yourself marked me as your equal." _'Are you trying to get killed Marcus?' _Severus screamed in his head.

"What do you mean Marcus?" Voldemort was clearly curious now.

"Well sir, since you gave me Veritaserum I can't be lying can I? Now please remember that everything I have said thus far is the truth. I do agree with your position in this war and I do want to join you." Marcus waited for a response. When Voldemort nodded he continued. "I am the son that Lily Snape conceived with Severus Snape before she was forced to live with James Potter."

Voldemort shook his head as if to clear it. "Harry Potter?"

Marcus shook his head. "Harry Potter went back where he came from, Albus Dumbledore's imagination." Waving his arm around himself he added, "This is what I always should have looked like. Harry Potter was a being created by the manipulations of a sick and twisted man. Now that those manipulations have been stripped away you have me, Marcus Snape, and I want to join you."

Okay, Severus was impressed. The boy managed to remain alive throughout that speech which says alot. 

"So, Marcus, it appears that you are correct. That part of the prophecy I knew about. I did mark you as my equal didn't I? But you should work your way to the top through my ranks. What puts you over my other death eaters?"

Marcus replied in the way only he could, in parseltongue. ~None of them have Slytherin's gifts. You gave me his gifts the night you marked me. I have the potential to be your most powerful ally. You won't regret it. ~

Voldemort had heard about the boy being a parselmouth but this was the first time he had ever actually spoke to another person with his gift. And the boy is powerful. He has proven that time and time again. He even forced the priori incantatum, which proved that Marcus was indeed more powerful than even he, Lord Voldemort was. _'Better to have him by my side than any other side.'_

~ You have proved yourself worthy Marcus. Don't make me regret this. You will need to be trained though. You know nothing of the dark arts. Severus can train you. ~

"Maybe we should go back to English." Marcus said nodding towards a frustrated looking Severus.

"I suppose, now when could we do this training?"

Marcus shrugged, "I'm not sure. Dumbledore is keeping a real close eye on me right now. He's the only other person who knows who I am. He also threatened my father and I will do what I must to keep him safe."

Severus, feeling awkward, piped up. "Now Marcus, you don't have to worry about me. I'm worried about you. You need to finish your schooling and become a full wizard before you can get too deep into all of this. All of the children of current death eaters finish school before they start attending meetings and the like. Now, what did I miss when you switched languages?"

Voldemort nodded to Marcus so Marcus answered. "Basically we decided that I am worthy of standing beside Lord Voldemort rather than beneath him, no offense. He marked me as an equal when I was a baby and transferred to me some of his powers already. Now he wants me to learn the dark arts."

Severus raised his brow. "I see. Well, I can train you during the holidays. The headmaster can't snoop at my manor. And when you finish these final two years of school you can take more vigorous training."

Voldemort rose from the table. "I agree Severus. Now, do your best to train my heir, for lack of a better word. I want him to know everything you know. I hope to dine with the two of you again. By the way, Severus, I will be calling a meeting Wednesday night. See you then. Marcus, it was a pleasure. Concentrate hard on your studies. You must now the light magic to better understand the dark. It is a careful balance. Till then."

Voldemort apparated away, leaving a thrilled Marcus and a proud Severus.

_____________________________

A/N: Wow, that was my longest chapter yet! I hope I can keep it up!


	13. Making Friends

****

A/N: Thank you reviewers.

****

Lady Snake - Thank you, and I am really enjoying your story also. Can't wait to read more.

****

Jaded Angel8 - Yup, knew you'd like it!

****

Miss Lesley - Answers: Sort of, eventually, we'll see. As for your suggestion, I'm doing something similar but not Ron or Hermione.

****

Lunarian - Thank you

****

HPIceAngel - Thank you

****

ShaeLynn - I'm glad you liked it.

****

Kyra2 - LOL Sure, here they are.

****

Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine. (Wipes away tear)

Ignorance Isn't Bliss

Chapter 13 - Making Friends

After Lord Voldemort had apparated away Marcus and his father went back out into the main area of the Hogshead and then out into the street. Severus waited outside while Marcus bought several sweets at Honeyduke's and jokes from Zonko's. Of course, he was instructed to never bring such items to class or they would be taken away. Marcus promised and they headed further down the street. Entering an antique store, it was Marcus' turn to wait around while his father talked with the owner about some new arrivals. 

On the way out of the store Marcus noticed a book on one of the shelves that had writing that was rather blurry. He stepped away from his father and grabbed the book, thumbing through it. 

"Father, do you have this book yet? I think you would like it."

Severus looked at him like he was a bit loony until the owner came over. 

"If you can read it kid it's yours. It came in with a shipment of books from Ireland last week and I haven't found anyone who knows what language it's in."

Marcus furrowed his brow. "Father, can you read what it says?"

"No, it's gibberish. Maybe it's cursed so that only insufferable brats can read it."

This time Marcus glared. "Well it says 'Advanced Potions of the World'." Marcus paused briefly before his eyes lit up. "By Salazar Slytherin. That's why I can read it. It's in parseltongue." The last bit he whispered to his father.

The owner couldn't hear what the boy said but knew that the boy could read it. "It's all yours Mr. Snape since you can read it. By the way, what language is it?"

Marcus, who wasn't used to being addressed as Mr. Snape, took a moment to answer. "An ancient language I learned at my old school. Thank you for the book. I don't feel right taking it for free though. Will you take a galleon for it?"

The elderly wizard smiled and accepted the galleon. "Thank you Mr. Snape. I see you have inherited your father's manners. Good day."

When they were clear of the store Severus asked his son to read off the names of some of the potions. Even if he already knew all of the potions, the book was nice to have.

"Well, the potions don't really have names. More like descriptions of what it does. Oh, here's one that ... Oh, that's just sick .... Maybe I shouldn't read this just after I've eaten. There appears to be many poisons in this book. There is also a mind controlling potion. Oh, dad, here's a section on counteracting various curses. And another on healing potions."

Severus interrupted him and told him he could read it later. "Marcus, if you don't mind I'd like to head back up to the castle. I have papers to grade. You can stay here with the other students. If I don't see you later tonight I'll see you in class Monday."

"Okay, goodbye father. I had a great time today, with you."

The potions master hugged his son tightly and closed his eyes_. 'This is bliss' _After a minute he released Marcus and smiled. "Have fun. I'll see you later."

After his father left, Marcus walked up the street towards the shrieking shack where he sat with his back against the supposedly haunted structure. He hugged his robe around him as the wind picked up. He let his eyes drift closed and had almost dozed off when he heard some yelling nearby. Following the sounds he was surprised to see his two ex-best friends in an argument.

"I don't care Ron. I thought you were above that. If you go through with this I'll never forgive you."

"Look, ever since Harry disappeared you've been nagging me constantly. Fred and George gave me the pranks and I intend to use them. The slimy git deserves it after giving me detention. I swear Malfoy or Snape put something in my cauldron."

"Ron, just accept that you are not good in potions. If you wouldn't have hollered back at Professor Snape he wouldn't have given you the detention. Look, just leave me alone I want to think."

"Hermione, I .. "

"Stop Ron. I don't want to hear it. I'll see you later."

Marcus hid behind a bush as Ron stomped off. He sat there quietly for a few minutes until he heard Hermione crying.

"Dammit Harry, where are you?"

Marcus had silent tears running down his own face as he listen to his ex-friend. He wanted to tell her everything but knew there was too much at stake. He decided that maybe he could be her friend as Marcus. He wiped the tears from his face and gave himself time to calm down before leaving the protection of the bush and coming around the shack from the other side to approach Hermione.

"You know, they say this place is haunted."

Hermione lifted her head to look at the newcomer. "Leave me alone Snape."

"Are you okay? You look upset."

"I am upset" she yelled, "Now go away."

"I don't think a lady like yourself should be alone and upset outside of a haunted shack on the outskirt of town. I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Marcus Snape."

Hermione sighed and stood up and picked up her bags. "Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you Marcus even if you are a Slytherin."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Hermione even if you are a Gryffindor. So, buy anything interesting?"

Hermione showed Marcus the new books she had bought and Marcus showed her the candy and jokes he had bought.

"Wow, Marcus, I didn't expect Professor Snape's son to be so normal."

"Well, he didn't raise me did he."

As Marcus had expected they were approached by Draco Malfoy.

"Hey, Marcus. Have a fun day in Hogsmead? I saw you with your father earlier and didn't want to interrupt. What's with the mudblood?"

Marcus knew that Voldemort didn't have anything against muggle-borns so he didn't care what Draco might repeat. "I don't like that word Draco. Can you please not use it around me? My mother was muggle-born."

Draco stood there with his mouth gaping like a fish. "I ... I'm sorry Marcus. I'll see you around. Later Granger."

Hermione was shocked at that outcome. He wasn't sure what Marcus was going to say. She definitely hadn't expected Professor Snape, head of Slytherin, to have a child with a muggle-born.

"I'm sorry about that Hermione. Draco is a good guy if you get to know him. But he does hold to some misconceptions about blood purity."

"Well, thank you. It's getting dark we should head back up to the school."

Marcus walked with Hermione until they reached the great hall where a red-faced Ron happened to be coming out of. 

"What's with the death eater Hermione?"

Marcus glared at Ron, _'it's amazing how much he's like Draco.'_

"Just because he's a Slytherin doesn't make him a death eater. Grow up Ron. Bye Marcus."

"Good night Hermione."

As soon as Hermione had disappeared up the steps Ron turned on him, pushing him against the wall. "You had better leave her alone Snape. I don't like you or your father. Just stay in your dungeon where you belong."

Marcus grabbed onto Ron and swung around putting him against the wall. "I don't care what you say Weasley. Just stay away from me. Like Hermione said, Grow up." He pushed off of Ron and stormed down the hall. 

Marcus was relieved to make it to his room without running into anyone else.

_________________________________


	14. The First Meeting

****

A/N: Thank you reviewers.

MarsMoonStar - Thanks

Jaded Angel8 - Thank you. I still want to meet your muse!

Lunarian - Yes, they do. 

ShaeLynn - Yup, me too.

Dreamer - Maybe and thank you.

Marajade179 - Ron is a git!

Lady Snake - Yup. You're right on all accounts.

Physicschik - Great

SlytherinDamian - Other pen name? I sent you an email! 

Ms. Issues - Thank you.

Shattered Diamond - I know. Sorry about that last chapter but it was necessary.

Kyra2 - Yup

Sexy-emerald-babe666 - I'm not sure yet.

Melissa Thank you.

Starr Light1 - I can't say I've read any of those but I'll look them up. Thank you.

Alec Perkins - Thank you.

Rhiannia - Thank you.

****

Disclaimer - You're funny if you think I own any of these characters.

Ignorance Isn't Bliss

Chapter 14 - The First Meeting

That Monday Marcus was sitting in potions waiting for the other students to arrive.

"Good morning Marcus." Severus said as he entered from his office.

"Good morning father. I think you may want to keep an eye on Weasley today. I think he's planning something."

"Thank you. We are making a most volatile potion today so his little games could prove fatal."

When the rest of the class arrived the instructions were given and they began the potion. Marcus decided to let Draco partner with him. The blonde knew that he needed to stay friends with Marcus because Voldemort favored Snape above his even father and the son would be no different he presumed. There was one thing that Draco Malfoy did well and that was plan ahead. Who knew that Marcus' mom was a mud-blood. Draco was hoping his statement would have earned him favor from Marcus not dismissal.

Marcus kept an eye on Ron the entire class and almost realized it too late when Ron went to put a firecracker in his and Draco's cauldron. Marcus caught Ron's hand in his own and slammed the boy to the ground, prying the firecracker from his hand.

"Do you know what this would have done you lousy excuse for a wizard? You would have killed half the class. It doesn't say in the book that the potion reacts violently for nothing." Marcus spat, sounding and looking very much like his father.

Ron's face turned red and then purple. "Get off of me you slimy death eater. It's a good thing your fathers here."

"And why is that Mr. Weasley?" Said an amused Severus.

Ron's face went from purple to pale in one second as the blood drained from it.

"Mr. Weasley, I want you to go straight to the headmaster's office. I needn't tell you that if you were in my house you would already be expelled. Now get out of my classroom. I can say that you will never step foot in this class again."

Ron ran from the room and Severus turned to his son. "Nice job Marcus. I say you saved about ten lives today. I will talk to the headmaster about a special services to the school award."

Later that evening Marcus went to his father's rooms to relax for a while. When he got there his father wasn't there so he settled on the sofa with a book and a cup of tea. He almost spilled the tea when he heard the door slam.

"Father? Are you okay?"

Severus had his 'I wish I could kill something' face on. "That .. that ... I can't believe it. He gave Weasley a week of detentions. That's it. And, he said he would have given you an award if you hadn't attacked Weasley afterward."

"It's okay dad. I don't need some award to tell me I'm a good person."

"I know you don't I just hate his one-sidedness sometimes. The most important thing is that you stopped him and that you are safe." He said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Thanks dad."

Severus grabbed a book and sat down next to his son. They both relaxed in each other's company while they read. After about an hour Severus grabbed his arm.

"You should go back to your dorm. I'm being summoned."

Marcus quickly grabbed a piece of paper, remembering that they could be overheard. ~I want to go to the meeting. Take me with you.~

As Severus grabbed his mask and robe and he spoke loud enough so that others may hear. "Marcus, my lord requests that I bring you with me. I cannot ignore him. He gave me a portkey for you to use."

Luckily Severus did have a portkey for emergencies like if the headmaster wouldn't let him leave and locked him in the castle where he couldn't apparate. Once they were both holding onto the portkey Severus activated it.

Marcus latched onto his father and probably would have freaked out if it weren't for that contact because when Marcus opened his eyes he was in a very familiar graveyard. He was doing well overcoming his fear of portkeys but to open his eyes to that misty graveyard almost caused him to faint. He knew that Voldemort was no longer a threat to him but that didn't help his automatic reaction. A firm squeeze to his shoulder brought him from his thoughts and he looked up into his father's eyes and nodded to show that he was okay.

As they approached the circle Voldemort noticed that Severus had brought a guest with him right away even though his father had placed a spare mask on him. Voldemort swept over to them and spoke to them in hushed tones.

"Marcus, I wasn't expecting you to come to a meeting so soon. Severus, how did you get him out of Hogwarts?"

Severus smiled. "I made it seem as though you requested to meet my son and Dumbledore knows that I have little choice but to comply with your orders."

"Excellent. Well Marcus, I would like to introduce you at the meeting. I won't use your name. I will have everyone refer to you as young master. Is that alright? If you are to assist me in leading these people someday you should begin to earn their respect now."

Marcus bowed to Lord Voldemort. "I would like that very much my lord."

"Oh, and you shouldn't call me 'my lord.' Just refer to me as Lord Voldemort. I don't let my followers call me that. This will put you above them immediately."

"Certainly Lord Voldemort."

Severus went back to his place in the circle as Marcus followed Voldemort to the center of it.

"So glad that all of you could join me. I have some rather exciting news." Voldemort began.

Marcus noticed that Voldemort's voice was now in that high, piercing tone that made his followers cower before him. 

"The primary reason for this meeting is just to get the status on some of the many projects we are working on. But, I am pleased to say that we have a guest. The person next to me tonight is the person I have been searching for nearly fifty years. When I realized that I would be the one to lead the wizarding world back to the greatness it deserves to be I knew that it would take time, years, decades even. I knew that I would need a successor. I needed someone to train personally who was powerful enough to command your respect and to lead you alongside me into greatness."

With a flick of Voldemort's wand, Marcus' mask turned into a golden color, setting him apart from the others.

"You are to refer to him as 'Young Master' until I tell you otherwise. He will not always be present at meetings as he finishes his training but be assured he already knows enough to be above all of you and he will not tolerate insubordinance from anyone."

When Voldemort finished speaking several of the death eaters came forward to kiss the hem of Marcus' robe. After several minutes every death eater present had done the same including his own father. That made Marcus feel more than a little uncomfortable, being above his own father. But, once it was revealed who he was, his father would be dully honored by the other death eaters.

Voldemort continued speaking after all of the death eaters had returned to their places in the circle. "Now, Lucius, what information do you have?"

Lucius Malfoy stepped forward. "Things at the ministry are as they always are my lord. Fudge is too ignorant to realize that I am gaining support for our cause right under his nose. I have five ministry officials that are interested in joining us though they don't realize who we really are. I will sit with all of them soon to rectify their misconceptions about our cause. If after that they decide not to join us I will wipe our meeting from their memory. If they do decide to join us I will bring them to the next meeting here."

"Very good Lucius. See me when we are through here."

After Voldemort checked with several other death eaters, including Severus, he adjourned the meeting and Marcus watched closely as Lucius Malfoy went to talk privately with Lord Voldemort. After a minute Lord Voldemort beckoned Marcus over. As he approached Lucius bowed to him slightly.

"Now Lucius, I want you to meet my heir. I still want you to refer to him as 'young master,' but I want you to know his identity."

Voldemort nodded to Marcus and he removed his mask. "Lucius, meet Marcus Snape."

Lucius seemed a little confused but bowed deeply. "I am honored that you trust me with this information my Lord."

"Now, Lucius, I am telling you this because I want you to tell Draco that he is to watch out for Marcus at school. Draco doesn't need to know why yet, but I want him to be to Marcus as you are to me, an invaluable resource."

"Yes my Lord." Then turning to Marcus. "Young master, my son will not disappoint you."

Marcus smiled. "I hope not. If you can give him a message though. Tell him to watch his tongue it may get him into trouble."

"I will Young Master." Lucius replied before walking quickly away and then apparating.

Voldemort turned to Marcus. "Why does Draco Malfoy need to watch his mouth?"

"He is constantly speaking bad of muggle-borns and I don't approve. I did inform him though that my mother was one and that I didn't enjoy him using the word mudblood. Hopefully his father will further encourage this."

Lord Voldemort clapped Marcus' shoulder. "Yes, Malfoys have always had a problem with muggle-borns. Lucius would probably even shun me if I weren't so powerful. I can't wait to begin training you personally. You have the makings of a great leader."

"Thank you Lord Voldemort. We should probably be getting back to Hogwarts now. Will I see you on my next Hogsmead visit?"

"Certainly. Maybe I can begin your training. I think you're ready. I believe your father has a book on common dark curses for battle. We will begin there."

"Thank you. Till then."

As Marcus left Voldemort's side his father approached him. "I have a portkey to take us back. I want you to go straight to bed when we get back. You have a pop quiz in potions tomorrow morning and you will do well."

"Yes sir."

________________________________


	15. Dark Times

****

A/N: Thank you reviewers.

MarsMoonStar - Glad you love it.

Miss Lesley - I don't know yet but there won't be any for a long time. Real friends.

Slytherin Damian - He's even more unfair here.

Kyra2 - Of course he is! Once he finishes school, or maybe sooner.

Sylvanus Snape - Good luck with the French. 

Savage Damsel - Yup, I agree.

Ender2000 - Well he's translating it now for his father.

Jaded Angel8 - Thank you

Byproduct of Evil - Thank you.

Lady Snake - Thank you. Yours was brilliant as well.

PheonixMan - I don't have a beta. But, this is just for fun anyway. 

Sexy-emerald-babe666 - Thank you. Glad you like it.

Ms. Issues - Thank you.

Madrat - Okay.

****

Disclaimer - Only the plot is mine.

Ignorance Isn't Bliss

Chapter 15 - Dark Times

The next morning a refreshed Marcus Snape was eating his breakfast when the morning post arrived. He noticed Draco Malfoy receive a letter. The boy seemed to scowl while he read the letter (_'probably the part about his language'_ Marcus mused.) but once he was finished his expression changed to one of content. Marcus watched as he Draco folded up the parchment, sticking it in his robe, and lifting his eyes to meet Marcus'. Marcus nodded to affirm for the blonde that he knew what the letter was about.

From that moment on they were nearly inseparable during the day. They ate all of their meals together. Crabbe and Goyle had taken to walking everywhere with them. Marcus didn't order Draco or anyone else around. They just were there for him. 

It had not went unnoticed by the headmaster so he pulled his potions master in for questioning.

"Severus, tell me what is going on with Harry."

The potions master sneered. "His name is Marcus. And there is nothing going on with him."

"The truth Severus. Why are the Slytherins treating him like a god?"

"I can't help it if my son is well respected by his housemates. I think that Mister Malfoy may have started it though. That family will do anything for power. Whether it was with his former name or now my son radiates power and others can sense it."

"That had better be all it is Severus."

Since then, the tension in the school became palpable. The Gryffindors, who couldn't stand to see anything dark, became more reserved and stayed in their tower more as the darker students became more noticeable. All except for Hermione that is. She kept going to the library just as often as usual. Instead of shunning the rest of the school her more Ravenclaw side caused her to study the changes around her. That was the position of most of the Ravenclaws. They kept an eagle eye on everything, carefully dancing around any confrontation. Hermione could still be seen mostly chatting with her fellow Gryffindors but in the evenings when most of them were in their tower she would be either in the library or out by the lake studying.

It was those times that Marcus sought out her friendship. Marcus wasn't sure why, with all of the Slytherins befriending him, he still needed for Hermione to approve of him, but he did. He would often just sit and chat with her. She would tell him about her current boyfriend, a Ravenclaw seventh year. Marcus wasn't sure how to approach her about joining the dark lord so he didn't. With all his bravery he just wasn't ready to bridge that gap between his former life and his new one.

As the months rolled on Marcus continued to read any book Voldemort suggested and when he wasn't busy reading or practicing what he read, he translated the parseltongue potion book he bought earlier in the year for his father.

The headmaster became frustrated at the loss of control over his own school so his decisions became more rash. One morning in early March he made the decision that would bring about his downfall.

It was a crisp morning when Marcus woke up early and headed towards the great hall for breakfast. He didn't make it out of the dungeons though as he heard arguing coming from his father's quarters. Marcus waited outside the door but ran in when he heard curses start flying. When he entered he was unprepared for the scene inside.

A team of aurors had his father subdued and was magically binding him so that he couldn't escape. Marcus stared in horror before running over to his father.

"Dad! Dad, are you okay? Talk to me." All he got was a pleading look in return. Marcus turned to the aurors, fury evident in his eyes. "I demand to know what is going on here."

A man in his thirties with blonde hair stepped forward. "We were called by Albus Dumbledore. We are arresting Severus Snape on the grounds of dark activity. We are taking him to the ministry to await trial." Marcus had to close his eyes and take a deep breath to keep from hexing the aurors. He would have to let them take his father but the headmaster would pay. He went back over to his father and whispered in his ear. "If you can hear me, I will get you out of there father. Don't do anything rash. I love you dad." Marcus backed away with tears in his eyes and left the room heading straight for the owlry. He penned a quick letter sending it with the Malfoy owl.

----------------------------------------

Several minutes later Lord Voldemort was awakened by a persistent tapping. He opened his window and let the owl in. "What is worth waking me this early Lucius?" He muttered as he opened the letter. When he recognized the handwriting he sat down to read the letter.

__

LV

Aurors arrested my father this morning and took him to the ministry. 

MS

Voldemort immediately summoned his followers.

They started appearing right away and were surprised to find that they ended up in their Lord's private quarters as the mark led them to wherever he currently was. He didn't give them time to wonder very long.

"Lucius."

The blonde stepped forward. "My lord?"

"Severus has been arrested and is being taken to the ministry. Create a team and get him out of there. Now!"

Lucius immediately pointed at several people in the room and they followed him outside.

"Everyone else just go. If you see an opportunity to get Severus, take it. And, if you have children at Hogwarts tell them to watch out for themselves. Dumbledore will pay for this."

After everyone left he sat down and wrote back to Marcus.

__

MS

We will get him out of there. Be careful and watch out for the old man. Keep studying and I will contact you when I have your father. I want his safe return as much as you do.

LV

----------------------------------------

When Marcus received the note he felt instantly better but still had a sick feeling in his stomach. He decided to head back to his dorm. When he got there, Draco was in the common room.

"Marcus, where have you been. Father sent me a letter and you were gone."

"Owlry. I had letters of my own to send." He plopped down on the sofa in front of the fire, putting his head in his hands.

Draco sat down beside him. "They'll get him back you know."

Marcus had to blink back tears. "I know Draco. And once I know that he is safe I will act."

Draco had a confused look on his face. "Act?"

Marcus nodded. "I have some spells to look up." Marcus went up to his room and grabbed one of his books and went to the chapter titled "So you need to kill someone but can't use the killing curse." and began reading. 

An hour later an eagle owl flew through the window and dropped a scroll in Marcus' lap.

__

MS

We have him. He is still out of it but when he comes around I will have him send you a letter. Be careful.

LV

Marcus instantly felt relieved. His father was safe. He went back down to the common room as another eagle owl flew to Draco. When Draco finished his letter he smiled. "Told ya they'd get him."

"Yes, you did Draco." Turning to the rest of the students that had gathered in the common room he spoke firmly. "I do believe it's time for breakfast. I recommend we go together. We should stay closer together than usual. And I don't just mean myself. I don't want any Slytherin by themselves unless they are in their dorm. It isn't safe for us here right now. Crabbe, Goyle I want you to watch out for the first and second year Slytherins. Everyone, we must be on guard at all times. First second and third years, I want you to always be with an upper classmen. Let's eat."

Slytherin house as a whole marched up to the great hall. As they past Professor Snape's quarters several students looked sadly at the door. When they entered the hall the took there seats, noticing the presence of several aurors in the hall. 

Marcus was sneering at the Gryffindors who looked a little too happy for their own good. He grinned when he noticed a few students shutter. Dumbledore stood up to address the students.

"Good morning. I know that you have all noticed the aurors in place at the school. They are here for your protection. I have become aware of dark activity going on at the school and it will not be tolerated. Professor Snape was arrested this morning and will no longer be teacher here ever. Any student found to be using dark magic or associating with dark wizards will be expelled immediately."

'Associating with dark wizards? Does that mean I can't even speak with my dad?' Marcus stood up and left the hall when the Gryffindors and some of the Hufflepuffs began applauding. Draco and a few other Slytherins followed suit. Marcus stormed straight out of the castle and walked towards the edge of the forest. Turning around he noticed Draco still behind him.

"Draco, I would like to be alone right now. I'm going in the forest for a little while. If you'd like you could wait here for me. Holler for me if you see anyone coming." Draco nodded his head, obeying the nicely put order. 

Marcus went about twenty yards into the forest. There were several things he had been reading in the book and one of the solutions stood out as the obvious one. Animagus. For months he had been practicing the concentration exercises but hadn't had the opportunity to try the actual change. He had wanted to study longer but the headmaster forced his hand.

He found a suitable clearing and kneeled down in the middle. The book said that the more powerful wizards could be either a magical beast or a very large beast. It also recommended kneeling incase your form didn't have legs. He wouldn't want to fall. 

He began concentrating his magical energy in his mind as he had practiced. When he was sure he had gathered all of his power he released his body to the will of his magic and immediately felt the tingling all over his body. When the tingling stopped he released his magic back into his body and opened his eyes. 

When he opened his eyes he was shocked. The forest was so beautiful. Everything seemed to have an aura surrounding it. He could clearly see every beast crawling around in the forest. He began walking around and realized that he was tiny, like a bug. He swore but nothing came out. He looked back over himself and noticed wings on his back. He began moving them and was surprised when he picked up into the air. He flew over to the lake and looked down at his reflection. He was a gnat. 'Great, I study for months to become a fucking gnat.'

He flew back to the clearing and once again gathered his magical energy in his mind. He gave his control back over to his magic and felt himself changing again. When he opened his eyes he was high off the ground. He looked down and noticed scales. He went to speak but it came out as a roar. He was now apparently a dragon, a Hungarian horntail at that. 'Two forms, that'll be useful.' 

When he heard Draco shouting for him he quickly gathered back up his concentration and this time was sure to picture himself back in his body. When he opened his eyes he saw Draco running towards him with his wand out.

"Marcus, I heard a loud roar. You okay? I was worried."

"I'm fine Draco. Thanks for coming though. I heard it too but it was a little further away. Let's head back up to the castle."

As they reached the common room an eagle owl flew in the window, giving Marcus a scroll. He took it up to his room to read it.

__

Marcus

I love you to son. I am well and will be staying here for a while. I obviously can't come back to Hogwarts so I will see you when you don't expect it. Lucius is working to get my charges dropped. He led my rescue and reasoned with the ministry. Having them at odds with the headmaster is good for us. They didn't want to arrest me it seems. Just be careful and don't do anything rash. I know you've got to be pissed right now but you need to finish school.

Dad

______________________________________


	16. Leadership

****

A/N: Thank you reviewers.

Momma-dar - Thank you. 

Miss Lesley - I'm glad you like the way this is going. I hope you like this chapter as well.

Byproduct of Evil - I think Dumbledore knows more than he lets on. For now.

MarsMoonStar - He certainly is. But he'll get his.

Starr Light1 - There always needs to be a little humor. Thanks.

Lady Snake - I agree!

Cataclysmic - Thank you.

Potter-man1 - Um, not for a while. Maybe not even until a sequel if there is one.

Kaizer Knuckz - Thanks

Baby Sphinx - Evil is very fun!

Sophie W - Thank you.

Fizzysoda - Thank you. 

Dreamer - Thank you. That means alot with 100000+ stories in here.

Kyra2 - Yup, I agree.

AeTeRa - Me too. Anything with Sev. Thank you.

Jaded Angel8 - Thank you. I love where your new fic is going BTW.

Selua - We'll see. *grins*

Prophetess Of Hearts - Yup. They'll all pay!

Elle - Thank you.

****

Disclaimer - I wish.

Ignorance Isn't Bliss

Chapter 16 - Leadership

With their head of house gone the Slytherins felt leaderless. The appointment of Hagrid to the position didn't do much to lift their spirits either. While most were accepting of the half-blood, Hagrid just didn't have leadership abilities. 

Marcus had cleared his father's personal belongings out of his office and private rooms and shrunk them, putting them in his trunk. He then put a locking charm that would only open for his magical signature on it. Every evening he would get one of his father's books from it and read up on various curses he could use on the headmaster. A week later he had found it.

Marcus stormed into the common room with a look that commanded respect. "Quidditch practice. Tomorrow morning. It's required for all members including backups. See you on the pitch at noon." That list included most of the upper year students. He turned around and went back into his room.

Everyone in the common room started murmuring about Marcus. Some wondering who left him in charge. Others, who could sense his power, knew why he had stepped up as leader. After several minutes of constant murmuring in various corners of the room Draco spoke up.

"I'd advise the quidditch team to take this seriously." He then went up to the sixth year boy's dorm. He passed by Marcus, who was writing a letter apparently, before getting under the covers in his own bed. "Goodnight Marcus."

"Good night Draco."

But Draco didn't fall asleep. He had much to think on. Most of the Slytherins knew that Voldemort had found an heir. Anyone that had a parent in the inner circle knew about the man in the golden mask. No one knew who he was though. Of course the students had discussed it but no one could guess without a doubt who it was. Half of them were sure it had to be Draco but he assured them it wasn't himself. The one thing Draco hadn't mentioned to anyone was the letter he received the morning after that meeting, a letter from his father instructing him to be Marcus' right hand man. His father told him how important it was that Marcus be protected. Draco had assumed that it was because of Professor Snape's position in the inner circle. Voldemort treated him like a son almost. But could Marcus be the dark lord's heir?

The following day, which was a Saturday, the Slytherin quidditch team met at noon. Broom's in hand; they listened as Marcus gave them various quidditch strategies. The quidditch captain didn't look pleased to see the sixth year take over. After flying around for an hour Marcus called the team back down to the ground. He immediately put an imperturbable charm around them.

"As most of you probably realize, I didn't call all of you here just to go over quidditch moves. We have a problem. Albus Dumbledore has overstepped his bounds this time. Without proof, he had Professor Snape, my father, arrested. He will be cleared by the way. The following day he had aurors everywhere. He told us that we would be expelled for talking with dark wizards. For some of us here it means not being able to talk to our family, friends, or even ourselves in some cases." He said, raising his eyebrows. A few chuckles could be heard. 

"Dumbledore thinks that he can force his views on us and make all of us into light wizards. What he doesn't understand is that the dark is necessary. A world with only the light side of us would be like playing the piano with only your right hand. What you play may be beautiful but it isn't complete until you add in the chords. The deep melodies and harmonies that break into our souls and touch us. We are wizards and witches. We have been given a gift more special than anything else in the world and Dumbledore wants to crush it into summoning charms and cleaning spells. I will no longer stand for it. I have a plan to bring Hogwarts into the greatness it deserves. We must rid the school of Albus Dumbledore."

The entire quidditch team stared back at him blankly until Blaise Zambini raised his hand.

"Marcus, this all sounds well and good, but most of us here serve the dark lord. I for one don't want to do anything that may mess up his plans. Who do you serve?"

Marcus closed his eyes briefly in thought. "I serve no one. Let's just say that what pleases me pleases the dark lord."

That sentence clinched it in Draco's mind. It was no longer a coincidence. Marcus Snape is Voldemort's heir. He surprised everyone by dropping to his knees. He lifted the hem of Marcus' robe to his lips. "My lord."

One by one the children of death eaters who came to the same conclusion as Draco followed suit. Kissing the hem of his robe. Seeing everyone else do so, the students that had no ties to the dark lord also fell to their knees. 

Marcus motioned for them all to stand. "This must remain quiet for now. The dark lord wishes me to finish my education before I get expelled." This statement caused more chuckles, relieving the tension that had built. "Now for my plan. I have researched many curses over the past week to get rid of the headmaster. I had trouble finding one that the aurors wouldn't pick up on. Unfortunately we won't be able to outright kill the headmaster. I have a better plan. There is a spell that attacks a person's mind. Every time you cast it on someone it severs a connection in their brain causing them to slowly lose control over their words and actions. Much like old age but we are going to speed the process. My goal is to have Dumbledore in St. Mungo's by the end of the week. I need for all of you to use this curse anytime you see the headmaster in the hallways. He shouldn't feel a thing."

Marcus smirked and everyone nodded. "Draco."

"Yes my lord."

"I will need for your father to come to the school this week for a visit. Tell him to bring some of the school governors so they can see first hand the mental state of the headmaster. Blaise."

"Yes my lord."

"I understand your father works for the ministry in Fudge's office. Arrange for him to bring Fudge in for a visit. You are all dismissed. I recommend flying around for a bit before we depart. See you in the common room. Oh, do not speak of any of this within the castle walls. The castle hears everything."

He briskly walked away, Draco not far behind. They both headed straight for the owlery. Marcus sent letters to his father and Lord Voldemort, Draco to his father.

--------------------------

Several minutes later the eagle owl Severus Snape owned but left at the school flew through his window at his manor. Lord Voldemort had moved his base of operations there.

Severus removed the scroll with his name on it.

Father,

You are sorely missed here at the school by all of your Slytherins. Hagrid has been named head of house. I have all of your belongings in my trunk. I've found what I was looking for and my plan will begin this week. Be ready to return soon. The quidditch team knows who I am now. Draco figured it out. I will be careful. I know that you are worrying about me but you needn't. See you soon.

Love,

Marcus

Severus folded up the letter and headed down to dinner with Lord Voldemort.

Else ware in the castle Voldemort had just received his letter.

__

LV

Things are going well. I will be using some of the D.E.'s for my plan. I hope you don't mind.

MS

Voldemort chuckled soundlessly. For the first time in a while he was happy. Marcus was making a fine heir. He immediately set to work making a list of those who would make decent headmasters.

----------------------------

After dinner Marcus went to his usual spot in the library and wasn't surprised to see Hermione there.

"Hey Marcus. How are you holding up? It must be difficult without your dad here."

Marcus sat down beside her. "It is difficult. I just found him and now we are apart. He's the only family I have. I really miss him. The other Slytherins are being very supportive though. My father is well respected by them." After a brief silence Marcus continued. "Hermione, will you walk with me outside by the lake?"

"Sure. Let me put these books away." 

Marcus watched as she put several thick books on a cart. He was wondering whether he was being foolish in his decision. They walked outside and when they were far enough away from the castle he began speaking.

"Hermione, I ... I want, no, need to tell you some things about me. I'm guessing that you have noticed the change in dynamics among the Slytherins and the school in general. Do you mind if I put an imperturbable charm around us?"

"No, not at all." Her interest was definitely piqued.

After raising the charm he sat on the ground and she sat beside him. He went on to explain the three sided war to Hermione just as his father explained it to him at the end of the summer. 

"So, did you understand all of that?"

Hermione swallowed. "I suppose. Are you saying that you are on you-know-who's side?"

"Yes, I am on Lord Voldemort's side. I want wizards and witches to be able to use the gifts given them. Obviously there must be some rules but to keep us separate from muggles entirely is what causes their distrust in us. Being a muggle-born yourself I'm sure that you understand all this."

"Yes, I do. I agree with you about the dark creatures as well. I went through a phase where I thought that houselves and other magical beings should be treated as humans. But now I understand that their nature doesn't support that. We shouldn't force werewolves or vampires to be human-like either."

Marcus looked down momentarily. "So, what side of this war do you see yourself on?"

"I .. I'd have to think on it." Hermione stuttered. "The headmaster has done many things to earn my respect."

Marcus had to keep himself from shouting out loud and smoothed his features. "Would you respect him if he stole your family from you? Forced you to grow up where you were hated and un-loved? That is what he did to me. He is a light wizard, but an evil light wizard."

Hermione was confused. _'I thought Marcus' mother just died.' _ She said to herself.

"Hermione, I .. I can't do this. I want to tell you everything but ... but I ... You are a true friend. You are understanding and accepting. What I am about to tell you can not be repeated to anyone."

Hermione nodded for Marcus to continue. Marcus opened his mouth to speak but stopped when something blocked the light coming from the castle.

"Mister Snape, I would like to see you alone." Said a stern looking Professor McGonagall. "Miss Granger I think you should head back to your common room. It's getting late."

_________________________________________________


	17. Plots Unfold

****

A/N: Thank you reviewers.

****

Momma-dar - Thank you. **MarsMoonStar **- Thank you. **Silv3rang3l **- I'm sorry. Really I am. I hope I can make it up to you. **Byproduct of Evil **- I hope you don't regret that now that you find out what she wants. **Jaded Angel8 **- Thank you. Good Luck. **Phoenix Lumen **- Okay. **Hermionegreen **- You'll see. Everybody's so hard on poor Minerva. **Starr Light1 **- Thank you. I'm sorry I was mean. **Lady Snake **- Yes. Go Marcus. **Ms. Issues **- Thank you. **AeTeRa **- Okay, okay, I updated! **Lynn **- Thank you. **BOB **- Thank you. **Naia **- Thank you. You'll just have to read further to find out what Minerva's up to. **Kaizer Knuckz **- Thanks. **Wanderingwolf **- We'll see about the snake, but I think you should apologize to Minerva. *smirk* **Whitewolf628 **- Okay, I'm sorry. **Marajade179 **- Thank you. **Lady Phoenix Slytherin **- Thank you. **Cassa-Andra **- Thank you. **Mortis-Exspectare-Tu **- Thank you. **Dir en Grey **- lol. **Phoenix1210 **- Thank you. **Ms Tom Riddle** - Thank you. I do try hard to look up names so that I can spell them correctly. **Dracoqueen456 **- Thank you. **Stayblue **- Thanks. **Kyra2 **- Well, I hope I surprise you with this chapter. 

****

Disclaimer - Only the plot.

Ignorance Isn't Bliss

Chapter 17 - Plots Unfold

__

"Mister Snape, I would like to see you alone." Said a stern looking Professor McGonagall. "Miss Granger I think you should head back to your common room. It's getting late."

_________________________________________________

Marcus gave Hermione a quick hug before turning to face the head of Gryffindor house. He really hoped he wouldn't have to hurt her. McGonagall had never been unfair to him. He couldn't help but be angry, mainly because he was so close to telling Hermione everything. _'Maybe it's a good thing McGonagall did show up.'_

"What can I do for you Professor?"

Keeping her stern demeanor in place she whispered. "Let's take this further around the lake shall we. We can walk while we talk."

As they began walking an owl flew down to him. He recognized it as one of his father's so the letter must be from him or Voldemort. He quickly untied the letter and was relieved when he felt the magic permeating the scroll. It had been charmed so that only he could read it. 

"Professor, may I have a moment to read this?"

"Certainly."

He walked a few feet away and opened the scroll.

__

MS

As we discussed I have been searching for suitable candidates to replace the headmaster. I have decided on Minerva McGonagall. While she doesn't exactly serve me/us she knows that her job is to just make sure that the children learn. She will not interfere with the school politics. She has also agreed to re-hire your father now that his name has been cleared. I have asked her to contact you. I have much respect for her and you should as well. Have fun at school.

LV

A shocked Marcus Snape rolled the scroll back up and put it in his robe, walking back over to the professor.

"Excuse me for my rudeness but that letter was rather important. What can I do for you?"

By this time they had made it to the edge of the lake near the tree line.

"I'm not sure where to start. I'm not even sure why it is you that he asked me to speak with about this. Are you now leading the Slytherins?"

"You could say that Professor. I think that basically he wanted us to touch base. If everything goes as planned what he has asked of you will happen by the end of the week."

"I am ready. I will also try to get Albus to walk around the school more during the day this week. That should help your cause."

"Thank you, that will help. We should probably go back to the school separately. You go ahead and I will be in shortly."

"I agree." 

Professor McGonagall headed back up to the school as Marcus sat down by the lake for a few minutes. He thought about what he had almost confessed to Hermione. He really wanted someone to know. Someone beside his father and Albus. But, could he trust Hermione? Yes, he decided. But he also reasoned he should wait till after his plan has completed so he doesn't have to worry about meddling headmasters.

He turned with his wand out as he heard steps approaching. Luckily it was only a centaur that had wandered out of the forest. He was beautiful with dark chestnut coloring and lighter hair. Marcus decided he looked quite regal.

"Good evening young student."

"Good evening. It is a wonderful night. The sky is clear and you can see all of the stars." He figured that would get on the beast's good side.

"Yes, but Saturn is the brightest light out there wouldn't you say?"

Marcus looked up at the sky. _'I wish I was better at astronomy.' _"Yes, it is very bright. What does that mean to you?"

"It means a great change. A change in power. It has been bright for some time now and the change is almost complete as Saturn is almost about to set within the next few nights. It is low in the sky now. You will make a fine leader young one. But, as mercury approaches this summer he will bring you important news. Watch for mercury."

"Thank you sir. It has been an intriguing chat. Goodnight."

"Good night. We are awaiting your rise to power eagerly." The centaur galloped away and Marcus went back to the castle_. 'Well that's a lot to think about.'_

-----------------------------

His plan went into effect first thing the following morning. True to her word the headmaster could be seen walking the corridors often. He silently thanked McGonagall for that.

The effects of the curse were noticeable after about two days. On the third morning he should up to breakfast with his nightgown on. That earned quite a few laughs. After breakfast he showed up in the transfiguration classroom to teach as he did fifty years ago. Everyone rolled on the floor laughing when McGonagall informed him he was the headmaster.

On the fourth day Marcus planned several disruptions. Much like Fred and George's last year with Umbridge. This was also the day the governors showed up with Lucius Malfoy. When they all were splattered with a water balloon that the headmaster himself had thrown they decided he needed to go. 

The fifth day Minerva McGonagall was appointed as his replacement. Later that day Blaise's mom worked her magic at the ministry so that McGonagall was confirmed the next day by the ministry. 

On Sunday Severus Snape showed back up to move back to his rooms. Marcus met him in the entrance hall.

A wide grin spread on Marcus' face when he saw his father enter the castle. He ran over and tackled the older wizard.

"Father, it's good to have you back. It has been a lonely couple of weeks."

Severus smiled at his son. "I missed you too Marcus. I can't thank you enough for what you have done for me. You were instrumental in my escape and my reinstatement. And your plan to put Albus in St. Mungo's worked perfectly. I understand they're having a hard time dealing with him there. Let's go put my room back together."

Marcus brought his trunk to his father's former and current rooms and helped him with putting everything in its proper place and enlarging it. When they were finished they both sat on the sofa.

"It's nice to not have ears in the castle anymore. It was frustrating having to walk around the lake to have a conversation."

"I agree. So, have you continued your training since I've been gone?"

Marcus chuckled. "Well does getting rid of the headmaster constitute training? Oh, and I did read several of your books. I just couldn't do any practical training."

"Very well. I suppose that we can do more practical training with Minerva in charge. Why don't you come here a few nights a week? The faster you learn everything the better prepared you will be for the dark lord this summer. He will be remaining were he is for a while."

"I'll be ready for him. I'm already ahead of schedule."

The ate lunch together before Marcus went back to his common room. Upon entering all of the Slytherins greeted him warmly, asking how his father was. He thanked them all for their assistance this past week before taking a light nap for a couple of hours.

After a couple of hours he went to the owlery and wrote a letter to Hermione.

Across the castle in Gryffindor tower Marcus' personal owl flew in through the window and landed on her bed. She took off the parchment.

__

Hermione,

I would like to continue the conversation we started last weekend. I know that the Gryffindors are on edge with the changing of the headmaster so I couldn't retrieve you personally. If you'd like to hear my story, meet me in the room of requirement after dinner.

Marcus

At dinner Hermione noticed Marcus leave a little early and she waited a few minutes before excusing herself.

When she got to the corridor she noticed that the room had been activated, as there was a door already. She silently opened the door to see a quiet sitting room with Marcus getting a couple of drinks ready.

"I see you made it Hermione. This may be a lengthy story so I thought a couple of butterbeers would be appropriate. I hope you don't mind."

"No not at all." Hermione replied as she took one of the glasses and sat on the sofa.

Marcus sat down across from her on the other sofa. "Now, as I was about to say last week. What I'm about to tell you cannot be repeated to anyone. Only three people know including myself. Promise me that you won't speak of this to anyone." 

Hermione was shocked by his serious tone. "I promise."

He faltered over his words as he tried to pick a good place to start. Hermione noticed his unusual unease. "Why don't you just start at the beginning Marcus?"

Marcus chuckled. "If there is a beginning. Okay, most of what you know about me is the truth. Severus Snape is my father. But, my mother didn't raise me. She died when I was one. My mother's name was Lily."

Hermione wasn't catching on so Marcus gave her another clue. "When she was pregnant with me she was forced to marry James Potter as a ruse."

Marcus watched as Hermione's face contorted as she tried to fit everything together. He could almost see the light bulb click when she figured it out. "Harry?"

Marcus nodded, unable to speak. He was pulled into a tight hug and he could feel the wetness of her tears on his shoulder. The slytherin did his best to try and calm her down. After a few minutes it seemed to be working as her breathing evened out. As he went to release her from the hug he found himself pushed to the floor.

"Of all the inconsiderate, evil, horrible things to do. How could you just disappear like that, not telling anyone where you were? I have half a mind to hex you to next week. You had better have a damn good explanation for this. I've been worried sick about you for months. You caused me to get a "B" on a test. You had better start explaining."

Marcus could truly say he was scared. He didn't think he had ever seen Hermione this pissed off at him. "I can explain. It's really simple. Dumbledore ruined my life. He put my mother in harms way and blackmailed my father so he wouldn't ell me the truth. Harry Potter disappeared because he no longer exists. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you Hermione but until I graduate school I can't have this getting out. I've missed you so much. Did you ever wonder why I befriended you? You are the best friend I ever had, better than Ron. Please don't hate me. I don't think I could handle that. I need your friendship."

Hermione thought about all he had said. He knew how the public would treat him to know that their savior had gone dark, and she didn't blame him. Now she truly understood why he was on the side of the war that he was. She couldn't hate him. She smiled and hugged him again. "I forgive you Marcus. I'm glad you could trust me this much to tell me."

He grinned from ear to ear. "Not only do I trust you but also I respect you. There are others that I trust but I trust them because I know they fear me." 

"Why do they fear you? What exactly is going on with your house?"

"That is another thing that you cannot repeat to anyone. When I agreed to join Lord Voldemort it wasn't to be one of his death eaters. I told him I deserved to be his equal. He has named me his heir. Some of the Slytherins already address me as such. The death eaters only know me by my different mask, but they don't know my true identity. I hope to finally unite the wizarding world one-day."

"Marcus, I would like to join your side. Not openly, but if there is anything I can do to help let me know."

"I will. Thank you."

______________________________________


	18. Moving Forward

****

A/N: I would like to apologize for the long wait in getting this next chapter out. For those of you reading Thank You Lord Voldemort you know that I have been busy with that. Basically, I lost interest in this story for a while. It was rude of me to do that. Those of you who have been reading deserve better. I got stuck writing this, and still am having trouble so forgive me for rushing through much of Marcus' seventh year as I am anxious for him to be out of school so the plot can move forward. 

****

A/N 2: Thank you reviewers. **Momma-dar, MarsMoonStar, Hermionegreen, Jordan, Dark_Mistic_Love20000, Serpent Clara, Fire Panther, Dumbledore, Wanderingwolf, Kyra2, Iced Flame, matajade179, Starr Light1, Byproduct of Evil, lillinfields, AeTeRa, m1 connection, Andromeda's kitty, Little little Ryoko, Slimpun, Jaximillion, SerpentClara, Lady Mandara Snake, BferBear, One Demonic Angel, Ms. Issues, Jaded Angel8, lovelydarkness, Shania Maxwell, sexy-emerald-babe666, Jennie, myrtle fields, wadeki, Shattered Diamond, emerald-eyes2, Lord Master Omega, cherrity, RaeLynn, Sage and Snape, starwander, makoto-18, Luna Aelf Writer, Adenara Yatman, **and last but not least **KittenBabyGirl **

****

Disclaimer - I own the plot, just the plot.

Ignorance Isn't Bliss

Chapter 18 - Moving Forward

Now that Hermione knew the truth and Dumbledore was gone, Marcus began to thrive. Life just seemed brighter. He was, as always, in constant contact with Lord Voldemort, and training with his father was going well. His sixth year ended, allowing him to move in with his father and Lord Voldemort where his training intensified. 

He often dueled with both of his teachers at the same time, and as of recently neither his father nor Voldemort could beat him. One night in early August Lord Voldemort approached him more formally than usual.

"Marcus, I know this may seem sudden, but I feel that you are ready to take over leadership of the Death Eaters." Marcus almost gasped, but was able to school his features. He nodded for Voldemort to continue. "You have grown into a fine young man. You will be seventeen in four weeks, but you have power that no other wizard would achieve in their lifetime. I would like to transfer leadership to you tonight. You will still only be known by the gold mask you wear, but my throne will be yours. You will command."

Marcus at first took Lord Voldemort's hand, but then he pulled the man to him. He tightly hugged his mentor and friend. "I will not let you down."

That night Marcus was nervous. He told his father what was to happen, but he didn't even know himself how it would play out. Voldemort was to decide that. He kept his place at Lord Voldemort's right side as the full membership was called. 

Once everyone had arrived Voldemort raised his hands above his head. "Tonight I bring you here to witness something that some say I have put off for too long. I must say that I was just waiting for the right person. I have found him, and I have trained him personally. Tonight, I step down as my successor takes my place. Although he must still remain anonymous for another year, you will obey him. He is the most powerful wizard I have ever met. He is easily more powerful than me even, and he is certainly more powerful than any other wizard in this world."

There was intense murmuring, but it was quieted as Lord Voldemort stepped away from his throne and stopped in front of Marcus. He dropped to his knees and bent over, kissing the hem of Marcus' robes. In a loud voice, for all to here he looked up saying, "My Lord, I give you my life to direct." Then he stood and walked away, into the crowd. The crowd easily parted. Just because he wouldn't be in charge anymore didn't give them the right to stand at his side. 

His father was the next to step forward. His eyes bore into Marcus' and Marcus could see the pride shining within them. Severus followed Voldemort's lead, bringing the hem of his son's robe to his lips. "My Lord, I give you my life to direct."

One by one all of the death eaters approached, repeating those same actions. When it was done Marcus began addressing the crowd.

"Good evening, I know this is much for you to take in. While I have proven myself to Lord Voldemort and others who have helped me train, I must prove to you that I am worthy of your trust and obedience. He gathered his energy and allowed himself to change into his gnat form. It gave him the appearance of disappearing. When he looked around in this form he could see everyone's auras. Most of them were similar in color and brightness, but none were as bright as Voldemort's as he stood in the crowd. Another aura caught his attention. A nondescript death eater in the back. The man's aura was awfully light in color, but the red color showed danger. He would approach this man later. 

He then focused on the dragon. Gasps were heard as a Hungarian horntail took form before them. He let a flame shoot out over their heads before changing back to his human body. "My power is superceded by only one thing, and that is my ideas. We will win, and we will unite this broken world." He quickly whispered to his father about the man in the back and told him to have the man seized. Marcus continued to talk as he watched his father and several other death eaters apprehend the man. Silence rained down as the man was brought to the front.

Marcus roughly pulled the mask from the face to reveal a member of the order he had met before. He sneered at the man, grabbing his robes and tossing him to the floor. "This man is a spy." He yelled to everyone. Now speaking in a soft but deadly voice he addressed the spy. "How dare you think that you could come here? You may have been able to before, but no more. I will leave you alive tonight so that you may give a message to the others of your precious order. We will find and crush any other spies you send here. While I don't advocate constant killing or torture, my one exception is spies." The man began shaking as Marcus raised his wand of him. He whispered a curse that caused several of his bones to break, some of the pieces breaking through the skin. "I can do much more than this." With a flick of his wand he sent the man to the order headquarters on Grimmauld place, laying him on the front steps.

He turned to the rest of the crowd and dismissed them.

As the summer progressed Marcus held more meetings. He would usually use his father's dark mark even though he didn't want to. He knew it caused the man pain. Voldemort stood as his right hand man. He knew that Draco would one day hold this spot, but the blonde was too innocent yet for that. Marcus had great plans for the wizarding world, but knew that his radical plans would not be readily accepted as he was still masked. He would have to finish this last year of schooling so he could reveal himself to the world. Things would really start changing then. 

He wrote continuously to Hermione and Draco over the summer and was overjoyed to be starting school back up in the fall. Seventh year for Marcus was a blur. It was as though he hadn't a care in the world. He managed to maintain control of the Death Eaters, including having several meetings in the forbidden forest. Voldemort would handle the day to day operations though. Marcus played quidditch, played pranks, and studied hard. 

All of the Slytherins who were children of death eaters pretty much knew that he was in charge now as they had shown the previous year, and in private they would consult him about different choices in their lives. Even those that didn't know that he was the person in the gold mask respected him.

While Draco could be friends with him openly, he had to meet Hermione in secret. Unfortunately both relationships were becoming strained. While they were both excellent friends, almost loyal to a fault, they both seemed to be hinting at more. 

Marcus wasn't really sure what to do. He didn't want to pick between his friends. Unfortunately his dreams didn't care about hurt feelings. Recently his dreams had featured a certain blonde haired friend. Just thinking about the dreams made Marcus instantly aroused. 

He loved Hermione though, really loved her. But, Draco .... He loved Draco too, and in a more intimate way. He would need to find a way for both of them to be in his life. He shoved these thoughts from his mind for now. He'd let his life play out a bit farther. He had more important things to worry about, like running the world. His romantic interests could take a back seat for now. 

The next thing on his agenda was his coming out party, coming out as a Dark Lord and as Harry Potter. His father and Voldemort were planning it. It was to take place at the Hogwart's gates. They had planned to call all of the Death Eaters and have a press conference of sorts. This would be happening just as school was finishing for the year.

The day in question came all too soon. Marcus stood before a mirror, smoothing the green dress robes that he had chosen to where. They were nothing like the robes he wore in his fourth year. These robes were a deep evergreen with a gold lining. They were very fitting and made him look several inches taller than his already unusual height. His father came up behind him and grasped his shoulders. 

"My Lord is a vain lord, eh?"

Marcus just glared at his reflection. "Father, are the preparations going well?"

"Yes, they are. We will be ready to walk to the gates shortly. The younger years are getting to the Hogsmeade station now, but we have delayed the train. How are you faring Marcus?"

"I'm fine father. I just want this to be perfect. Let's go."

The father and son walked briskly towards the gates. 

_______________________________________________


	19. Lord Snape

****

A/N: MarsMoonStar - Thanks. **Lady Mandara Snake **- Thank you. **Hermionegreen **- Thank you. **Iced Flamed **- I know, I'm mean. And I'm mean again. **Wadeki **- Yup, you're welcome. **Andromeda Snape-Malfoy **- Thank you. I'm glad we agree. **Ranchan **- Thank you, I'll check chapter ten. **HPIceAngel **- Thank you. **Ranchan17 **- I'm sorry, it won't be a major part of it, but there will be some. **Jenbachand **- That's basically what I have planned sort of. **Ssjztrunks **- Thank you. **Jaded Angel8 **- Thank you. *grin* Now stop reading and get back to your stories. **Ironic-humour **- Thank you. **Sadisticfreak529 **- Thank you. **SlytherinDamian **- I'm sorry. It won't be a major part though, and it won't be graphic. **Bera **- Sort of. **Blue Clover **- Thank you so much. I'm glad you decided to give it another shot. **Silv3rang3l **- Sorry. Thank you. **Insanechildfanfic **- Yup, thanks. **Makoto-18 **- Thank you. **Hpfan182 **- Thank you. **Ms. Issues **- Thanks. **DeadRoses **- I did, I did! Thank you. **The Vampire Story Hunter **- Thank you. **Nemati **- Thank you. **Selua **- Thank you. **HecateDeMort** - Thank you. **Amy **- Thanks, me too. **Kyra2 **- Well, I had gotten rather stuck with it, and skipping ahead awoke my muse. **Shattered Diamond **- Yup. Thank you. **~DragonMaster~ **Thank you, I will. **ProudSlytherin **- Thank you, and I will promote your LJ. It's a great idea. **Wadeki **- Thank you for reviewing again. **SlythsRule **- Okay! **Pretty_meh **- Thank you. Not much meaner, only if he has to be. **Jackie **- Sorry for the cliffie, no I'm not. *evil grin* Thank you. **Illucia **- Thank you. Glad you like the pace. That's the part I worry about. **Freya Elise Raine **- Thank you.

****

A/N2: Hi, I'd like to take a moment to promote Live Journal. If you get a chance check mine out. I post chapter updates and little ficlets there. There is a link to it in my author info page. Also at Live Journal check out the Dark Harry community. I have a link for that also on my info page. There isn't much posted there yet, but it has to get started somehow!

****

Dislaimer - I only own the plot.

Ignorance Isn't Bliss

Chapter 19 - Lord Snape

Marcus and Severus arrived at the gates in time to see a crowd forming. Several Death Eaters had conjured a stage, while others had alerted the media. They were not wearing their masks. Marcus was thrilled to see a delegation of centaurs coming out of the forest. Of course they had known what was going to happen for some time.

The students, waiting for the train, were only a hundred feet away. Marcus could see Draco, Hermione, and Ron among them. The Death Eaters that were near the stage quickly left it to join the crowd below, as seeing Severus was the signal that their Lord would be appearing soon. They just didn't suspect Marcus to be him. Marcus covertly pulled up his father's left sleeve, summoning the full membership of the Death Eaters. Switching to his gnat animagus form, he hovered above the stage. Once all of the other Death Eaters arrived, the non-members in the crowd gasped and began to panic. The new arrivals were in full mask and robe attire. At this, Marcus made his appearance, turning back into his human self. 

"Sonorous! Do not panic. No one will be harmed today."

The crowd quickly turned to face him. Gasps were heard from everyone. The Death Eaters were surprised to find out whom their Lord actually was, and the students were surprised to see their classmate speaking to such a crowd. The media and townspeople murmured amongst themselves, clueless as to what was happening. Although the non-Death Eaters were slightly calmed by Marcus' words and the inaction of the gathered Death Eaters, they still separated themselves into groups. Everyone had their wands at the ready.

"It pleases me to see all of you here. Some of you know why you are here, others will find out shortly. My name is Marcus Snape. Having recently finished my education, I have begun a new mission of sorts: to unite the wizarding world." Marcus paused as the crowd increased it's murmuring.

"Not only will I unite the wizarding world; I will unite us with the muggle world." This time he paused, as there were shouts of dissent. Marcus watched as several Death Eaters turned towards the crowd, silencing them instantly.

"We have hidden for too long. We think ourselves above muggles, vampires, werewolves, and centaurs; yet, we continue to hide ourselves. We should all be free to make our own decisions. Any one of you should be able to buy a muggle house and continue to use your gift of magic while you live in it. The primary reason muggles fear us is because they don't understand us. I will make them understand."

Several Death Eaters were nodding. Marcus noticed that Remus Lupin was clapping enthusiastically. _'Won't Remus be shocked soon,' _Marcus thought. 

"Not only do we deny ourselves the use of our magic while in the presence of muggles; we also deny ourselves the use of dark magic even amongst our own kind. Dark magic is not something to be feared. Yes, it is powerful and can be used for evil. But its most important uses have given us many of the things we treasure today. Binding wizarding contracts that serve to protect us all were discovered by the use of dark magic. Even curses like the various blood-letting curses have been used to rid patients at St. Mungo's of poisons, saving literally thousands of lives. I plan on restoring the proper use of dark magic to our world."

At this point he was almost inaudible over the cheers of the Death Eaters and many of the merchants from Hogsmeade. Even some of the regular townsfolk had begun clapping slowly. The students stared in rapt attention, something they should do in classes more often, he mused. One by one, Death Eaters bowed down on one knee, murmuring "My Lord."

Finally he had reached the point of the speech that would shock the most people, when he would reveal his previous self.

"There is one more thing I would like to bring to your attention. As I stated already, I am Marcus Snape. I am the son of Severus Snape. However, as recently as two years ago I went by another name. It was a name given to me under false pretences. That name was Harry Potter."

Gasps, shouts, murmuring, and whispers filled the street. Most people were just in shock, while others were outraged. Marcus made a point to look at certain people. When he met Draco's eyes the boy's cheeks got a pink tinge to them; Marcus was unsure whether it was with anger or embarrassment. Hermione looked to be consoling Ron who was enraged. Remus was just standing there, a hand clutched to his chest, his face pale with shock. Marcus regretted not telling his former professor sooner, but they had been distant since Sirius' death.

Realizing that the time had come to depart, he swiftly turned into the dragon and flew back to Hogwarts. Perching on one of the towers, he continued to think over everyone's reactions. The reactions to his policies didn't worry him. Those that didn't agree with him now soon would. He found that the reaction that worried him the most was Draco's. He would have to seek out the boy tomorrow. He'd let him have a night to think about things.

His father met him back down in the dungeons. Marcus slumped down onto the sofa, staring into the flames dancing in the fireplace. Severus sat down beside him, handing him a drink that had the faintest odor of a calming potion. He drank it, feeling a warm sensation envelop his body.

"Father, it is time for me to leave."

Severus blinked, hiding his needs and wants. His son needed to rule the world, not play the part of the long-lost son the Severus wanted to coddle. He stared ahead.

Marcus knew his father too well to accept the blank stares. He pulled his father's face into his hands. "I'm not leaving you behind father. You will always be my guide and my strength. And, Hogwarts will always be my true home. Someday, I will be back at this school. You know why you need to be here right?"

Severus grunted, pulling away, and sipped his own drink that was also laced with the calming potion. "I am proud of you Marcus, but I am no longer needed. You must move on to follow your destiny."

Marcus sighed, his father could really get melodramatic at some times. "Father, you are being absurd. I will leave tomorrow morning for our home, and I will visit often."

Severus scowled before taking another sip of his drink. "Do you not realize that I know what happens now? You are a grown man now Marcus. I will come to you, bow at your feet, when you summon me. I am a relic. I am little more than a decent potions master now. You have surpassed me Marcus in all else. You will surround yourself with those more powerful than I. Your inner circle will be those closer to your age. And, soon you will send some young man for me to train. Then I will be useless. That is why I'm staying at Hogwarts, to find you the next potions master to serve our cause."

"Dammit Father," Marcus yelled as he through his glass into the fire. "You are not just some potions brewer, you are my father. My father! If you find me a new potions master I will be able to better use you. You will be what you have been the past two years, a friend and advisor. Stop feeling sorry for yourself." Marcus stormed from the room. If any other Death Eater were acting as pathetic as his father was now there would have been curses thrown. That's why Marcus left the room. He didn't want to hurt his father.

He made his way to the Slytherin dorms without a sound. The emptiness served to calm him as he sat down on the bed he had used these past two years. He looked around the room sadly. He would miss this place. He began packing up his belongings. Everything was surreal. Here he was, a seventeen year old boy, but ruler of hundreds of full-grown wizards. He carefully packed his own things knowing he could probably order anyone else to do it. He laid out the clothing he would put on in the morning before stretching out in his bed. Sleep claimed him quickly.

------------------------

The following morning he awoke early. He grabbed the clothes he had left out, and headed for the shower. He definitely did not need a long goodbye with his father. He showered quickly and dressed himself. As he levitated his trunk in front of him, he exited the front doors. He turned back to glance at his former home, offering a silent challenge to the castle that he would return to claim her, before continuing his trek to the front gates. At the gates he grabbed the handle of his trunk and apparated to his new home.

Although he had stayed here the previous summer, he stood in awe of what was now his. In front of the grand castle stood two Death Eaters, guarding the front door. As he stood there, he noticed that the Death Eaters had recognized him and were on one knee. The door opened revealing an amused Lord Voldemort. Voldemort descended the steps, stopping in front of Marcus. "Lord Snape, your abode awaits you."

Marcus smiled and embraced his mentor. "Thank you, my Lord. Shall we?"

"We shall." 

Once Marcus was settled he sent off two letters, one to Draco and one to Hermione. Both contained timed portkeys.

At five minutes before noon Marcus headed for the front gates. Hermione would be intimidated by the guards. At two o'clock exactly she appeared at the front gates.

Marcus led her to one of the back patio gardens. They had lunch and tea as they discussed what would happen now. Hermione would be going to a muggle university. She felt that she had missed out on a decent muggle education. Though, by the end of lunch, Marcus convinced her to use her magic freely in front of the muggles. He also gave her the task of explaining to Ron and Remus the whole story. He knew that Ron would never understand, but Remus would. Marcus just didn't want to leave them in the dark. 

At five minutes before eight that evening he waited in his sitting room for Draco to arrive. If Draco arrived. Marcus sincerely hoped he would.

_________________________________


	20. Planning

****

A/N: HecateDeMort - Thank you. **Lady Mandara Snake **- Yes, it will be HP/DM. Thank you. **Kateri1 **- Thanks. **MarsMoonStar **- Thanks. **ProudSlytherin **- No problem. *hugs* It'll grow! **Jaded Angel8 **- Thank you. **HermioneGreen **- Thank you. **TheLazyReviewer **- Thanks! **Insanechildfanfic **- Thanks. **Nemati **- Thank you. **The Cat That Killed Curiosity **- Lol. I'm glad I have you ensnared! Don't feel bad. TYLV is under a different author name. **Mistik-elf13 **- Sorry. I'm glad you like it even with the cliffies. **SheWolfe7 **- Thank you. I love dark Harry. **Sylvanus Snape **- Thank you, especially for the translation! **Leean Meanlock **- Thank you. **DespairingAngel **- :) **Mikito **- Thank you. **SeparatiX **- *hugs* Thank you for the nine reviews! You are awesome. I'm glad I was able to hook you with this story. None of my other Snarry friends read it except for JA. **Lee Lee Potter **- Sorry for the cliffie. I'm glad you gave my foray into HP/DM a chance. Believe it or not, I started this before TYLV. That's why the beginning's a little shaky. Now that I've updated, it's your turn. :) **npetrenko **- Thank you. **CrimsonTearsOfPain **- Thank you. Coming right up! Dracos-girl8706 - Thank you, I agree. I do plan to read your story, but I've been a bit swamped. But, I will definitely review it. **Blackdragonofslytherin **- Thank you. **Janai **- Thank you. **Agnei Smith** - Thank you.

****

A/N2: Please welcome and hug my new beta **SeparatiX**. She has been beta'ing TYLV for me for a while, and I finally got her hooked on this. She is also going through the old chapters and fixing them as well. I'll let you know when they are all fixed.

****

Ignorance Isn't Bliss

Chapter 20 - Planning

__

Previously

At five minutes before eight that evening he waited in his sitting room for Draco to arrive. If Draco arrived. Marcus sincerely hoped he would.

__________________

At eight o'clock exactly Marcus could hear voices from outside the room. A moment later the door opened revealing one of the guards.

"My Lord, Draco Malfoy to see you."

Marcus nodded, he was relieved that Draco had shown up. He watched closely as Draco entered the room. Draco was wearing a semi-formal black cloak and his hair was slicked back as usual. His face was not showing any emotion, which sent a chill up Marcus' spine. 

Draco walked up to Marcus and kneeled down before him, kissing the hem of his robes. "My Lord, I am yours to command."

Marcus rolled his eyes and motioned for Draco to stand. "You know that I didn't call you here to command you. I think it's time we had a serious talk."

Pursing his lips, Draco seemed to be thinking hard. "I am here as your servant as I agree with your politics. But Harry Potter is no friend of mine. If you have no orders for me I will take my leave." Draco turned to leave, but was stilled by a hand on his arm.

"What about Marcus Snape?" Marcus asked a bit more harshly than he intended.

Draco sneered, which, if Marcus wasn't a stronger person, would have chilled him to the bone. "What about him? He was my friend, but I don't know who he is anymore. He was a phony."

"Dammit Draco, Harry Potter was the fraud! He was manipulated by Dumbledore and that whole frickin' Order of his. I left Harry Potter behind two years ago."

Realization that this really was the same Marcus struck Draco like a brick wall. "Who knew? Who knew who you really were?" Draco whispered.

Marcus was trying hard to keep his temper in check. He felt like he needed Draco to understand. If Draco didn't understand who would? "This is who I really am! This is the real me. As for who knew? My father, Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort, and eventually Hermione."

Draco finally succumbed to his emotional state and slid down into a chair. Marcus sat in the chair across from him. "Marcus..."

"Yes?"

"All right, Marcus, perhaps you could start from the beginning. The truth please."

So, Marcus began the tale of the past two years, starting with when he first ran away. Several times Draco tried to interrupt, but a raised hand by Marcus quieted him. He felt an enormous weight being lifted off of him as he told his tale, and he was relieved to see Draco's features soften into the more understanding Draco of the past year 

"I'm sorry for the way I've acted. I've been an idiot. Can you forgive me?" Draco asked, going down on his knees.

Marcus smiled and stood up, pulling Draco up with him. He wrapped his arms around Draco, perhaps tighter than necessary. "I don't blame you for being upset. I'm just happy that you're back, Draco. I can't do this without you."

Marcus held the hug longer than he normally would have. He still wasn't sure the best way to approach Draco about that. Deciding to just leave subtle hints, Marcus released the embrace slowly. He let his hands linger near Draco's for a moment before they were completely separate. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Will you join me for dinner?"

Draco's cheeks were tinged red as he smiled and replied, "Of course."

As they entered the dining room Marcus wasn't surprised to see Lord Voldemort waiting for them. He gave Marcus a knowing look and nodded to Draco. Draco was speechless. Marcus realized that he had probably never met the Dark Lord, and his shock was clear, his face had gone slightly paler than usual. Marcus was glad to see Lord Voldemort rise from his seat and approach them.

"You must be Lucius' son. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Mister Malfoy. You may call me Lord Voldemort."

"The pleasure is mine, sir."

Dinner was a pleasant affair. While Draco was still quite nervous, Marcus conversed with both he and Lord Voldemort the entire time. 

Voldemort slid several papers down the table, which Marcus picked up. "It seems you've made the front page with the Ministry. I think we will need to have a meeting soon."

Marcus nodded absently as he looked through the pages of the Daily Prophet. 

"Magic Misused All Over Europe."

"Many Magic Violators Fined."

"What the Ministry is Doing to Curtail Muggle Curiosity."

"What Really Happened to Harry Potter."

As Marcus read through the articles his face heated up with anger. It seemed that many of his followers were being persecuted just for performing magic. They weren't torturing anyone. Some of the fines were given out for such silly things as levitating a bag in front of them as they walked instead of carrying it. The final article dealt with how he wasn't really Harry Potter, or that he was but was being controlled by Voldemort. As he pushed the papers away he closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down.

Voldemort excused himself from the table first, leaving the two young men alone. Draco knew that the articles must have upset Marcus, so he changed the subject entirely to lighter things. They chatted amicably for a bit until they were both becoming tired.

As Draco rose to leave Marcus stuck out his hand. When Draco grasped it Marcus pulled him into another embrace. He whispered close to Draco's ear, "Be well. I hope to see you soon." As they broke apart Marcus moved his hands to Draco's upper arms, grasping them tightly. He stood there for a moment, just looking into Draco's eyes. He could clearly see desire in them. He noticed, with rising anticipation, the rosy tinge to his friend's face, and the way his lips were slightly parted. It took most of Marcus' self control not to move in for a kiss. Instead, he settled for a smile as he walked Draco to the door.

He was startled when Draco stopped suddenly and turned. "Will you mark me?"

Marcus inhaled sharply; he had yet to mark anyone himself. He knew it was a painful process and didn't want Draco to go through that. "Why don't you wait a little while Draco? Get a job first and settle down."

"But I want to serve you!" Draco said, his hands making fists by his sides. It reminded Marcus of how young they really were. 

Marcus grasped Draco's chin lightly. "Even once you are marked you will not serve me like the others do. I could never let you be that subservient to me. Let me think on it"

Draco nodded solemnly and turned to leave.

Marcus leaned against the doorway and watched as Draco apparated away. 

"You like him."

Marcus spun around to face Lord Voldemort. "Yes, I think I do."

"I know you do. Now what do you plan to do about it?"

Marcus sighed as he walked alongside his mentor back into his sitting room. "I haven't decided. I don't know that I could provide the type of attention he would need. I have so many plans and ideas for this world."

"So you don't want to be tied down? Is that it?"

Marcus chuckled, "Oh, I want to be tied down... But I think Draco deserves someone who can devote more time to him. I won't pursue him as relentlessly as I'd like to." Marcus smiled slyly. "However, I won't turn him away either. I just hope he knows what he's getting himself into."

Voldemort chuckled, "He does. Malfoys always know what they are getting into. Good night, Lord Snape."

"Good night, Lord Voldemort."

The week passed by slowly. Every morning Marcus would frown over the Daily Prophet and then meet individually with various supporters. He was beginning to plan a takeover of the Ministry.

The Ministry shocked everyone on Friday by upping the penalty for misuse of magic to a month in Azkaban. Within three days almost a tenth of the Death Eaters had been sent there. 

Things were getting desperate, so he called a meeting.

Murmurs of dissent were evident, but Marcus couldn't blame them. He shot sparks from his wand to get their attention.

"First, congratulations on what we have accomplished thus far. The Ministry's obliviators are working non-stop, but can only manage to make it to a third of their calls. The Muggle world officially knows about us." He paused to wait for the applause to die down.

"These are tough times for us. Every revolution has begun out of hard times, and now is the time for our revolution. We must not give up now. Those of you who have been given fines will be rewarded. Our brothers in Azkaban will also be rewarded greatly when their month is up. Unfortunately just breaking the law isn't going to get us very far. We need the laws changed. And the only way we can do that is by taking over the Ministry. Right now we already control one fourth of the Wizengamot. They vote on most of their own membership, so we must start persuading the others to see our side. We will need to start nefariously. But be smart about it. Only use mind-altering potions and charms on those who are already close to our position. We only need to control them long enough to vote in more members. 

Also, a law is not made by just the Wizengamot, the Minister of Magic has great control over the laws passed. Not only does he sign them into being, but also he chooses a third of the Wizengamot. We could easily change laws then. We would have the Statute of Secrecy and Muggles Protection Act repealed in no time. For Minister of Magic I propose Artemius Zabini."

Marcus paused again to let the applause die down. Mister Zabini was well known for being an upstanding member of the Ministry. "As the current head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, he will easily be voted in with our support behind him. Artemius Zabini come forward."

A tall, thin man with long black hair approached and kneeled. "I am here to serve you, My Lord"

"Rise and remove your mask Artemius." 

Artemius removed his mask, showing his dark complexion. He reminded Marcus of a darker complexioned Lucius Malfoy. Artemius had the aristocratic features and a grace that impressed everyone.

"Do you agree to run for the Minister position? I have a feeling it will open up shortly."

Artemius bowed his head slightly. "Yes, My Lord."

Marcus turned back to the crowd. "Now we just need to open the Minister position. The several of you that I have talked to this week, it is time."

The Death Eaters knew when they were dismissed, and they left in a much better mood than when they had arrived. One remaining death eater approached the front of the room. Marcus could pick out that stride anywhere. 

"Father!" 

Instantly Marcus went from leader to child as he pulled his father into a tight hug. 

"I've missed having you to talk to this week."

Severus removed his mask revealing a grin. "And I've missed you nosing around my quarters. You did a great job today. I had suggestion to make after the meeting, but you don't need them. You've covered it all."

Voldemort quickly joined them as they talked, hugging Severus when he arrived. The three of them talked well into the night.

"The werewolf came to see me." Severus added suddenly.

Marcus raised his head sharply. "He did?"

"Yes, it seems you've piqued his interest. He wants to meet with you."

Marcus grinned. "That's great. I asked Hermione to talk to him. I guess she did. I'll meet with him tomorrow"

Marcus spent the next hour writing a letter to Remus and creating a portkey for him. He loved it when all of his plans came together.

________________________________


	21. The Dark Mark

****

A/N: SeparatiX - Glad you like what I added. I hope you feel better soon. **Starr Light1 **- Yay! I'm glad I've swayed you to my side! **Nemati **- Thank you. **Eriee **- Thank you. **HermioneGreen **- Just hint. Nothing graphic. **LeeLeePotter **- *evil grin* I'm glad you like the interaction. Hopefully you like it in this chapter too. Can't wait for chapter 50! **Insanechildfanfic **- Thanks. **Mayhem El-Diablo **- Thank you. Glad you liked it. I had fun writing that part. **Amber-eyez** - Thank you. **HecateDeMort **- Thanks. **SiLvErFaTeD **- Thanks! **SheWolfe7 **- Thank you. **Henio **- Thank you. **SlytherinSupreme **- I understand. I'm sorry to hear that. **Mistik-elf13 **- Thank you. **Slytherinkid07 **- Squee! Thank you, that means alot. I'm glad I push your buttons! **MikiBaby **- Thank you. I hope I update fast enough. I try anyway. **Cloak **- Thank you. **Celtic Serpent **- Hmm... I didn't, I hope you don't mind. Thank you. **Blackdragonofslytherin **- Thank you. **ColdFlameX **- Thank you. **Usagi-hk **- Thank you. I'm glad you like it. **Anon **- Thank you. **Slash n burn **- Thank you. Oh, okay. **Leean Meanlock **- *grin* **Serpent of Light **- I'm glad you like the plot. I am working on my writing style. **Miss Teinge **- I'm glad you like it. Sorry about the time jump. I was sort of stuck. I hadn't updated for a very long time, so I pushed the plot forward a bit. **Quila **- Thank you. Let's just say that the story can't end without a little angst. **Mr. Happy Java Man **- Thank you. I'm glad you like it. **Saman007uk1 **- Thank you. **QueenC4 **- Thank you. I hope you got a chance to read more of it! **Nation El-Diablo **- Thank you. **Nelum **- Thank you. **Jbfritz **- Thank you. **Anonymous **- Thank you. **Twin Kats **- Thank you. I'm pleased to see that so many people can see Dumbledore in an evil light. 

****

A/N2: Thank you Corgi for beta'ing this chapter. And everyone, send Sher, my regular beta, hugs, as she isn't feeling well.

****

Ignorance Isn't Bliss

Chapter 21 - The Dark Mark

The following morning, as the heavy fog that had settled in overnight finally began to burn off; Marcus strode outside towards the front gates. He had two of his Death Eaters escort him to the gates, where Remus would appear if he used the portkey. He new he could easily take Remus if the werewolf had decided not to join him, but being a member of the Order also meant that he might not come alone. That posed many threats, and it was also the reason the portkey would place the werewolf so far from the manor. 

Remus was one of the few people Marcus couldn't predict, the struggle between beast and man making it impossible. Tilting his head to the side as his thoughts wandered, he realized why this was so important to him. There were plenty, if not most, of the werewolves that would quickly stand beside Marcus in his fight against the ministry - no, Remus was being offered a place at his side for more than his affliction. Remus was the one good thing, besides Hermione, left from his past life as Harry Potter. 

Had Marcus merely taken over the Death Eaters and started fighting the ministry with only new friends he would feel as though he had merely changed sides - gone dark. But, it wasn't that simple. He wasn't evil, (No, I'm not evil) he had only grown up, matured. Hermione and Remus would keep him tied to what was good about the light side, because there was good in the light, just not any in Albus Dumbledore.

One minute to nine, Marcus focused his attention on the spot of grass at which Remus would appear. Thirty seconds - Ten, nine, eight.... When nine o'clock struck, instead of Remus, a piece of paper popped into view, lying on the grass. Marcus motioned to the Death Eater beside him who reached out a slightly shaky hand to grasp the parchment, wary that it could be a portkey. When it was declared safe, Marcus grabbed for it, opening it quickly.

__

Marcus Snape, 

That is what you go by now, correct? I am interested in discussing with you the things in your letter; however, you must understand my reluctance to take a portkey to some unknown location. I will be at the shrieking shack awaiting your arrival. I hope to see you.

Remus J. Lupin

With a frown securely on his face, Marcus reread the letter a couple of times. Evanesco. As the letter vanished, Marcus turned to his escorts. "Go into Hogsmeade. There is a supposedly haunted house at the end of the main road called the shrieking shack. Verify that there is only one occupant and report back."

The men nodded and disappeared. Twirling his wand in his hand, looking more like a bored child then a world leader, Marcus waited for an answer. To look on the bright side, a trip to Hogsmeade would give him an excuse to see his father, an excuse (he supposed) he shouldn't need. 

A loud pop signaled the return of the Death Eaters. "Well?"

"There is one man, alone, in the house. He is on the top floor and is armed with only his wand. I still think we should accompany you, My Lord." 

"You will come to Hogsmeade, but I will enter the house alone. Stay a block away. You will know if I need you."

With a pop, Marcus Apparated to Hogsmeade, down the street from the shack. He had only been away a few weeks, but the smells of the quaint wizarding town pulled him towards the smell of chocolates. Pulling his hood over his head, he entered Honeyduke's and bought a couple of chocolate frogs, a luxury he wouldn't have if he were recognized 

After he left the shop, Marcus lowered his hood. The cashier at Honeyduke's had been nervous enough as it was her eyes boring into the hood of his robe while she counted his change. Now that he was out in the open he held his head high, and was pleased at the billowing of his robes as he walked down the street. 

He was not pleased to see a mother hug her children tightly as he passed. He didn't want to bring fear to innocents. He also wasn't pleased to see several owls heading out of town, most likely alerting the ministry to his presence. He would have to be quick. 

The door to the rundown house at the end of the street was boarded up, so a quick Reducto allowed him entrance. "Remus?"

The werewolf cautiously descended the rickety stairs, careful not to get a splinter from one of the bite marks in the railing. Marcus noted the ragged appearance of his once teacher. His hair was grayer and he seemed thinner than before. Making the first move, Marcus gathered him into an embracing, eliciting a gasp from Remus, and cringed when he felt all of Remus' ribs. The past couple of years had not been kind to him, and Marcus wondered what the beast looked like now. Was the werewolf grayed and frail also?

Shouting from outside the house caused them to part.

"I saw him go in there. It was that Snape kid."

Marcus peered out the hole he had made to get in. "The aurors are here, about ten of them. We have to leave"

Remus tensed, but didn't speak. 

Marcus knew he could take on a few Aurors, but now was not the time and Remus could get injured. Remus', soon to be spy, cover would be blown as well. "Through the passage to the school - come on!" Marcus grasped Remus by the wrist and pulled him along, down the stairs. He knew some of the towns-people had tipped off the ministry 

After going through the hatch, Marcus cast a Disillusionment Charm on the trap door. They raced down the corridor, and came out at the tree. Marcus spelled a twig to lean against the knot on the Whomping Willow, as they dodged branches. Turning around briefly, Marcus could see Aurors heading for the gates of the school, and others battling his Death Eaters that were looking out for him. 

Several teachers poured out of the school to see what the commotion was about.

"Marcus?"

Marcus stopped running, putting his hands on his knees, catching his breath. "Aurors - looking for me - see you inside."

Severus nodded, and proceeded to the gates to head the Aurors off, as Marcus and Remus headed straight for the dungeons.

"I hate Aurors," Marcus muttered as he flopped into a chair in his father's quarters. He looked over to Remus who had sat down next him. "Sorry about that, Professor Lupin. That's why I sent the portkey, less hazardous to my health."

Remus finally cracked a smile at Marcus' comment. "I see that. Oh, and I think we are past you calling me professor. Call me Remus, please."

Grinning, Marcus replied, "Thank you, Remus. On to business, because I feel we will be cut short. You know what I offer to you. You know the dangers and the benefits. I can also offer you better shelter and compensation, but don't think that I'm trying to buy your favor. You look like Hell, Remus. Let me help."

And as Marcus looked Remus over more closely he could see new scars marring the man's face. "You haven't even been getting Wolfsbane potion, have you?"

After a long, shaky breath was drawn in, Remus answered, eyes lowered. "No, I haven't been able to af- When I was a teacher years ago, when I was amongst children, I got it for free."

Marcus nodded in understanding, but was waiting to hear Remus answer his first comment.

Rubbing a hand over his face, eyes still down-turned, Remus continued. "I want to help you with the werewolves. I accept your offer."

"You need to do better than that, Remus." Marcus stared at him, searching.

Remus finally raised his head, meeting Marcus' eyes. "I will serve you by being a representative to my kind, for you. I know that you are not buying my favor." 

Marcus' serious look turned bright as he grinned, clapping Remus on the shoulder. "Thank you Remus. In addition to the other benefits I listed, I will make sure that you have your potion available to you."

Relief shone in Remus' eyes, and he smiled openly. "I can't wait to live in this world once you are through with it. You are doing well Marcus." Swallowing hard, he continued. "Your mother, Lily, she would be so proud. I see so much of her in you."

"Ah, Marcus, Remus, I'm glad to see you made it to my rooms safely."

Marcus watched as Remus instantly became uncomfortable. "Remus, it was great talking with you. I will be in touch."

"Marcus, um, I - It was nice seeing you. Goodbye." Severus got a nod as Remus seemed to almost run from the room. Marcus decided he would need to work on the relationship between those two.

"Did the werewolf accept your offer?" 

"Yes, he did. And he has a name."

"I know. I used it when I entered."

"You did it to intimidate him. Father, you will need to work with him in the future, act civil."

With things set up now with Remus, (Severus would hand Remus his potion by floo, as to keep them from interacting as much as possible.) Marcus now concentrated on the workings of the ministry. Somehow - Marcus pretended to be shocked - Minister Fudge had, for some strange reason, decided to step down. There were rumors of trial tampering and a relationship with some aide of his. Some rumors went further to say that Fudge was involved with one Percy Weasley. No comment was available on that. 

Now the new election process was in full swing. Mister Zabini was being recommended to the appropriate people. Arthur Weasley, being pushed by Order members, wasn't getting much support, what with his son involved in the controversy. For Marcus, the past couple of weeks had been little more than a blur. He was finding out that running things weren't very exciting. Luckily Lord Voldemort was taking on the burden of meeting with certain supporters, mainly those that hadn't quite accepted the new lord.

With the special election for minister less than a week away, Marcus decided to call, yet another, full meeting of his followers, touching the Dark Mark on one of his guards arms.

------------

Draco sulked as he sat at the dining room table with his parents. It wasn't often that they got to eat together, but this twenty-foot long table was absurd for three people to use. He was hoping to move out on his own soon, the only thing stopping him being the manors close location to his current apprenticeship. His depressing thoughts were interrupted when his father grasped his forearm.

"Narcissa, Draco, if you'll excuse me, our lord is calling. I doubt that it will be a long meeting."

Draco, taking a deep breath, jumped up. "Take me with you."

"Don't be foolish, Draco. You don't need to worry yourself with these boring meetings."

His face turning a bright pink, he advanced on his father. "Please father. I want to go. I want to serve our lord. Dammit, I'm not a child anymore."

"Then act like it. You want to go so bad? Fine." Draco gasped as his father grabbed his upper arm tightly. He resisted the urge to pull away. He had thought this through, and he wanted to serve Marcus. Marcus would have to mark him now. The feeling of Apparating pulled him from his thoughts.

-----------

Marcus sat at the front of the room in deep conversation with Lord Voldemort.

"Yes, Remus has several werewolves that he is bringing next week to get marked, including himself."

"Have you finished the new mark you were designing?" 

"Yes, I have. I know you are fond of your Dark Mark, but I have totally revamped my design. You'll see. The most important change isn't its look, but how it acts. It won't burn when I touch it, but tingle instead. Oh, I will still be able to make it burn if I want to, but for day to day use, it isn't necessary. Oh, and it won't stay black for very long, only during a summons. Otherwise it will blend in with their skin. Unfortunately, it is quite painful to those I apply it too. I'll have my father make some pain relieving potions. We'll need them."

"How did you do that? I thought I had researched everything when I created that mark."

Marcus stifled a grin behind his hand. "I had Hermione look into it. That girl can find information on anything. Ah - It seems everyone is just about here." Marcus rose from his seat and approached his followers.

Although he had called many meetings by now, he still felt a twinge of excitement as he looked at all of these men and women. Merlin, it made him feel good, and nervous, to know that they looked up to him, counted on him. _'What the hell.'_

"Lucius, what the hell do you think you are doing?"

The other hundred or so followers turned to stare at Lucius, who was standing towards the back of the crowd, Draco at his side.

Lucius immediately went down on his knee, still clutching Draco's arm. "I am here to serve you my lord."

Marcus was steaming mad. He closed his eyes, counting to ten. Dammit, Draco could have been seriously injured, maybe even killed. As much as he was loath to torture anyone, this had to have consequence for them both. Where would he be as a leader if he let something like this go by?

"Lucius, come forward, alone." Still fuming, Marcus kept his face stony as he watched Lucius release Draco's arm and walk towards him. Marcus let out an inaudible growl at the red finger marks left on Draco's arm. Damn, stupid, self-righteous Lucius.

Speaking to the crowd, he raised his voice. "Lucius Malfoy has broken a very important rule. The one that states that no one should be brought to a meeting that does not bear the Dark Mark. He apparently doesn't know about the last time that someone broke that rule." Focusing his eyes on Draco, he continued. "Last month you will recall that there was a bloodied corpse found in the Ministry of Magic. That was the love of one of our members. One of our faithful decided that his lover should join us and tried to bring him along." Marcus had to choke back a grin when he noticed Draco's face pale considerably. "There are many wards on this manor. One of them keeps anyone that isn't a Death Eater from Apparating in. Luckily I had all ready added Draco to the wards individually. If I hadn't, he could have died. The person who did this last month, I feel, suffered enough due to their loss. However, Lucius did not have such a consequence to his action. Lucius, do you think you deserve to be punished for what you've done?"

Lucius bowed down low. "Yes, My Lord."

To keep from seeing Draco, Marcus closed his eyes, wand trained on Lucius. "Crucio."

Marcus kept his eyes closed as he held the curse, (scream Lucius, scream) and released it when Lucius finally let out a scream. He cursed to himself. Dammit, if Lucius had let loose, screaming sooner, the curse wouldn't have been held so long. Hearing Draco struggling to get to the stage finally led Marcus to open his eyes. He gulped as he saw Draco kneel next to his father, who was lying on the ground, catching his breath. A small trickle of blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. "Draco, leave me. It is what I deserved." Marcus heard Lucius say.

Gathering to his full height, Marcus rounded on the father and son. "Lucius, go back to your place. Draco, remain here." As they followed his orders, Marcus continued on with his meeting, finally getting to the reason he called it, the election.

Continuing to lecture about the election, Marcus could see Draco starting to get restless. He had been standing still next to Marcus for twenty minutes now. "And so I urge you all to be very open with your support for Zabini. This is the most important thing you will do. Do I need to remind you what will happen if a Weasley is put in office?"

When the cheers and applause had started to die down, Marcus raised his hands, shooting green sparks from his fingertips. "Now to my last order of business." He turned to Draco Malfoy. Merlin, Draco looked scared almost and Marcus hated being the cause of that fear.

"Draco Malfoy, why are you here tonight?" Marcus tried to keep any emotion from his face. 

"I ... I'm here because I want to join you. I asked my father to bring me." 

"Are you truly here of your own free will?"

"Yes." Draco was finally gaining a bit of confidence back, making Marcus feel better.

"You are ready to serve our cause in fighting for freedom of magic, and you are prepared to fight against the Ministry?"

"Yes."

Lowering his voice to a whisper, Marcus said, "I didn't want it to be like this Draco. Forgive me."

Back to full volume he continued, "you are prepared to accept my mark? There is no turning back after that."

"I am ready, My Lord."

Marcus turned to face the crowd. "After a month of research, and many tests, I have created a new Dark Mark. I was going to use one of you to demonstrate it, but since Draco Malfoy has volunteered I will show you on him."

Draco flinched as Marcus grabbed his forearm, pushing up his sleeve. Mentally, Marcus prepared himself for the screams that would follow. But, it was too late for Draco now. Draco had to do things the hard way.

"Draco Malfoy, you have agreed to bear my mark, and to serve our cause. This mark will be a constant reminder of your loyalties, and a link to me that can never be broken. Not only can I use it to summon you, but also you can use yours to alert me." Pressing his right hand onto Draco's left forearm he began chanting in Parseltongue.

At that moment Draco began screaming and trying to pull away, but Marcus's grip, and the magic enveloping his arm was too much to break. After a full minute Marcus finished chanting and there was a bright green light that flashed up from the point of contact, then all light disappeared. Draco whimpered and began to sway. Seeing that Draco was about to fall, Marcus gathered him into his arms. He whispered, "It will be okay. You know I didn't want to mark you. Dammit Draco, I wanted to do this in private so I could soften the pain. I could have given you a potion. Why did you have to be so damn stubborn?" As Marcus whispered in Draco's ear, he could feel him shaking slightly. Merlin, how it pained Marcus to see him like this. "Can you stand Draco?"

"Yes."

"As you all have witnessed, this new mark is more painful to receive, as it is much more complicated. It has many new features, most of which I won't explain now, and it is a new design of my choosing. It's a dragon with a lightning bolt in the background. For most that get the new mark, there will be a pain-relieving potion, or they will be stunned before hand."

Marcus turned to leave the room. "Draco, follow me."

As soon as they were out of sight of the rest of the Death Eaters, Marcus gathered Draco to him again and laid him on the sofa. He quickly summoned several potions, tilting them up to Draco's lips, instantly making him feel better. The last potion, a calming one had enough in the bottle for several doses. After giving Draco a dose, Marcus downed the rest of the bottle himself. If not, he'd end up hexing himself when he replayed the night in his head later.

"Marcus?" Came a scratchy voice.

"Draco, are you okay?"

"I'm fine now. You look like shit though. You must stop beating yourself up. It's my fault for coming here tonight."

Marcus was relieved that Draco didn't blame him. "It's your father's fault for letting you come here. Had you not been added to the wards two weeks ago you would not have any skin right now. You see why I had to punish your father? I was more upset that he had risked your life like that."

"You were upset because of that? About me?" 

Instantly regretting saying anything, Marcus shrank away a few inches. "Yes, I was upset that you could've been hurt by his carelessness."

Marcus was cut off as a pair of lips descended on his. All he could think was soft, soft lips, on his. He began to kiss back slowly, Draco's mouth opening slightly, allowing Marcus to taste him. Draco tasted of potions, but it didn't matter. Lingering on one last taste of Draco's lips, Marcus pulled away, noticing the confused look on Draco's face. His face was flushed, and his lips were slightly swollen. It was a good thing Marcus had self control, he thought, as he felt his body stir with desire.

"Draco, are you sure you want this?"

Draco skirted his hand over Marcus's, grasping it lightly. "Yes, more than anything."

As Draco leaned forward to kiss him again, Marcus backed away. "Draco, I want you to understand I ... I'm not going to be good at this, at a relationship. I won't be able to give you the attention you deserve. I have a world to run, followers to lead. Are you going to be satisfied to be alone at times of war?"

"I am prepared to be with you no matter where you are or what you are doing. When you don't have time for a lover I want to be your friend, your advisor, your partner. I want to be next to you in all things, including battle. Do you think I'm some porcelain doll that needs to be on a high shelf when not in use?"

If Marcus thought about it, yes, he did want to keep Draco on a shelf somewhere. He laughed aloud at the thought. "No, no Draco, you are right. What I want and what you deserve are two different things, and if having you means that I put you in danger, I want you to be sure."

"I am sure, Dammit," Draco said, pulling Marcus to him. "For a world leader you are remarkably insecure."

Draco was finally able to teach Marcus something that night, as he showed his new lover what other things a mouth could be used for.

_________________________________________________________________


	22. Crashing

****

A/N: HermioneGreen - Thank you. **HecateDeMort **- Thank you. **SeparatriX **- I agree about the Crucio, but it was necessary. Though, he does feel bad about it. Hermione might be marked, but I'm not sure when. I'm glad you liked the ending! **LeeLeePotter **- Lol, yup. I'm glad you even liked the yucky part. **SilverFated **- Thanks. **SheWolfe7** - I'm glad you liked it. **Miss Teinge **- Lol. Funny! Thanks. **Blackdragonofslytherin **- Thank you. **Starr Light1 **- Yup. **Henio **- lol. Thanks. **Misao-werewolf **- Thank you. Welcome! **Mayhem El-Diablo **- Thank you. **Shiseidox **- I did, did I? Thanks! **Leean Meanlock **- Yup. grin Kyra2- Thank you. **Linky2 **- yup. **Dragenphly **- Thank you. I'm glad you got past the name change. **ManicReversed **- Thank you! **D Edmun **- Thank you. **cattie **- I agree. I've tried to rewrite it several times, and I just can't get it right. **Signeus **- I'm glad you found my fic. Thank you. **JE aka Yessina **- Thank you. **Amy2k **- I didn't forget! And, everyone can thank your review for pushing me to finish. I kind of got stuck on this chapter.

****

A/N2 - Everyone thank **SeparatriX **for being such a wonderful beta. You should check out her HP/DM fic, **"Then He Opened His Mouth." **It's right here on FFnet!

****

Ignorance Isn't Bliss

Chapter 22 - Crashing

The next morning, Marcus awoke later than usual. His head pounded in a steady rhythm and he pressed his head into the pillow as he tried to recall the previous evening. He remembered taking a calming potion, entirely too much calming potion if his throbbing head was any indicator. Slowly the memories came back to him: the meeting, Draco, the mark, Draco.

While Marcus wasn't ready to go all the way just yet, he decided that he could survive on what Draco did to him last night. It wasn't just the act itself, but the connection they felt afterwards. There was no way that Draco could have left that bed last night, as he'd had a death grip on him. Marcus realized, as he finally opened his eyes, that he was still clinging to Draco's waist. He spooned up against him tightly and sighed into the silky, blonde hair, inhaling the gentle scent that was Draco. Reluctantly, he placed a soft kiss to the back of Draco's neck before slipping out of the bed.

Out in the dining room, Lord Voldemort read the paper and sipped his morning tea. He looked up pointedly at Marcus as he ungracefully stumbled into the room.

"Sleep well?" Marcus hadn't noticed that those red eyes could show so much happiness.

"Yes, very. Anything good in the paper?"

"Nothing of note. I believe the most pressing matter at the moment would be Lucius Malfoy. He is out in the main room inquiring about his son. He was quite worried, afraid that Draco was in one of the cells. Naturally, I said nothing to discourage the notion."

Marcus snorted, trying to hide the blush rising in his cheeks. He could deal with Lucius Malfoy the servant, but could he deal with Lucius Malfoy the father?

He gasped as he felt a tingling run over his body. He looked sharply at Voldemort.

"You are now presentable to see Lucius." Voldemort said with a chuckle. The chuckle turned quickly to coughing.

"Are you okay?" It didn't seem as though Voldemort could answer through his racking cough. Marcus was at his side instantly, and patted Voldemort's back as the coughing got worse. The cough turned in to a raspy hacking, and Marcus looked around anxiously for someone that could get him a potion, a mediwizard, anything. He was about to go into a full blown panic when he remembered that he was a wizard. He quickly summoned a house elf, ordering a cough-suppressing potion be brought to him. But before the elf could return, the cough thankfully subsided. Marcus's adrenaline level started to go back to normal until Voldemort pulled his hand away from his mouth. It was splattered in blood.

"Great Merlin's beard," he muttered. "I will send for a mediwiza-" Voldemort grabbed his arm, abruptly cutting him off.

"No. Don't. I have a personal healer, and he is well aware of the situation." Voldemort's voice had dimmed, and he didn't sound nearly as cheeky as he had been five minutes ago. For a change, he sounded rather angry, and the sound of that anger made Marcus cringe.

"What situation?"

"Sit down Marcus."

"No. What situation? Tell me."

"I am dying, Marcus."

Silence.

Marcus could feel the magic and adrenaline pumping through his body, heating his face.

"What do you mean you're dying?" He yelled, flinging a teacup against the wall. It burst before it even hit the wall.

"Marcus, calm down. You're letting your magic get out of control."

As quickly as his anger had built up, it evaporated, leaving the realization of what Voldemort had told him in its wake. Suddenly, Marcus felt his knees start to shake, almost causing him to fall

Marcus, who had been too stubborn to sit, now frantically reached behind himself until he felt the back of a chair, easing into it. "But you can't," He whispered. "Who is doing this? Is it a poison or a… a curse? Surely something can be done."

"There is no poison or curse other than my own." Voldemort sighed in frustration. He reached for his napkin on the table and wiped the blood from his other hand. "I knew when I created this new body three and a half years ago that it would not last forever. It was a way to come back, nothing more. None of my previous followers were strong enough to take the reigns of our cause, so I came back to find someone"

"I'm not ready. You can't go."

"Of course you are. And you will have your father and Draco. It is not like I'm going to die tonight. I've got time left yet."

His whole body in turmoil, Marcus swallowed hard to keep his breakfast down. He quickened his breathing, trying to settle his stomach, and he fought to regain control of his thoughts, which were racing wildly. Why hadn't Voldemort mentioned this sooner? They could build him a new body, right? There had to be something he could do. He wanted to voice all of these questions, but risked losing control in the process.

"Marcus?" Of course Draco would come in now. Marcus closed his eyes and took a deep breath, steeling himself. He wasn't ready to deal with this information himself, let alone explain it to Draco. Luckily, Voldemort answered for him.

"Have a seat Draco. Marcus will be fine in a moment. Actually, why don't you find him a calming potion?"

Marcus heard Draco's retreating footsteps and then his returning steps as he came back with the potion. He didn't think he'd be able to keep it down, his stomach was still tied up in knots.

"Just tilt his head back, Draco, and pour it in. He will be fine."

Marcus had no choice but to swallow as the potion filled his mouth. Fortunately, it calmed his stomach as much as it calmed his emotions. He gave the potion a moment to work before opening his eyes. The first thing he saw was the worried look on Draco's face. He was kneeling in front of Marcus, still holding the potion flask.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Draco asked, turning to Voldemort.

"He has just had a bit of a shock. Maybe a mood-altering potion would not be out of order."

Marcus jerked his head up, but regretted it, as he instantly felt dizzy. "I'm not taken any more potions. I'll be okay," he said to his mentor before turning to Draco. "I'm sorry that I worried you Draco."

Marcus leaned down to capture Draco's lips in a kiss, and wondered briefly how strong this calming potion was. His mind seemed to float as Draco deepened the kiss. Maybe Draco was a calming potion himself. The sound of the door opening caused him to pull away suddenly.

"Lucius," Marcus said, calmly, nodding his head.

"My Lord," Lucius nodded in return and started to bow. "Draco, what are... Why are you--"

Marcus tried to answer, but he rather felt like laughing and crying at the same time. This was no ordinary calming potion. Lucius seemed to be sparkly, so was Draco, and Voldemort. He vaguely noticed Draco jump up from his position to face Lucius.

"I am fine father. I think you should go back home."

"Not without you. Your mother was positively nauseating last night. She was ill with worry"

"No father, I can better serve our Lord here."

Marcus tried to follow the conversation, but his head was swimming. He wondered if Voldemort was still in the room, if he was going to allow Draco and Lucius to argue forever.

"And how, Draco, are you serving our Lord? I did not raise a catamite."

Slap. The razor-sharp sound of flesh striking flesh reverberated loudly throughout the room.

Without seeing, Marcus could tell that someone had slapped Lucius, hard. If he had been able to focus properly, he would have done it himself.

"Draco, how--" Lucius was livid, and started to raise his hand to his son.

"Lucius, I do think that it is time for you to leave." Marcus could see that Lord Voldemort was now standing, wand pointing at Lucius.

"Lord Voldemort, I ... but he."

"Draco is fine where he is. If our Lord had not just been given a sedative, you most likely would not be standing. Now leave."

Marcus heard Lucius complaining the entire time he was being forcibly removed from the house. He couldn't seem to concentrate; not even to summon the anger he should be feeling toward Lucius. Unsuccessfully, he tried to stand, but his legs didn't want to work correctly, and a firm hand grasped his arm.

"I've got you Marcus. Maybe you should lie down."

Marcus nodded, and allowed Draco to lead him back to the bedroom.

"Stay with me Draco."

He felt the covers being pulled up around him and then a depression in the bed to his right. He rolled to his right, wrapping his arms around Draco, and drifted off to sleep.

A couple of hours later he awoke, and was pleased to feel the effects of the calming potion wearing off. Of course, everything that had transpired that morning came washing back over him like a bad dream. The sadness and nausea at Lord Voldemort's announcement, and the anger at Lucius Malfoy were fighting for dominance in his mind. Merlin, what was he going to do?

"Voldemort can't die." He wasn't aware he had spoken aloud until he heard Draco murmur.

"Of course he can't. He's Voldemort."

Suddenly Draco's head shot up and his eyes opened. "Wait a second. What did you say? What's this about?"

"Lord Voldemort, he told me this morning that he's dying. I'm not ready for that. I need him." Marcus relished in the contact as Draco pulled him closer, wiping his hair from his forehead.

"I don't want Lord Voldemort to die either, but you are ready. Don't doubt yourself."

"It's more than that though. He is almost like a grandfather to me."

Draco just smiled and tried to kiss away Marcus' fears, and Marcus did nothing to stop him

As if suddenly remembering Lucius' words from this morning, Marcus grasped Draco's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "You don't consider yourself my catamite do you?"

"Of course I don't. Well, even if it was like that, I don't think you're old enough. But, no, it's not like that. My father was just upset."

"Yes, well he is lucky that I was in no state to hex him."

"Marcus, he walked in to see me kneeling in front of you at the dining room table. What's he going to think?"

Placing a kiss to Draco's cheek, Marcus answered, "You're right. I suppose we did shock the old man. It is good to see that he really is looking out for you, especially after last night's fiasco."

Carefully he lifted up Draco's right arm to look at the mark he placed on it last night. He kissed it softly, knowing that it would send shivers through Draco's body. He grinned before hopping out of bed. "I think I've been in bed long enough today"

He heard Draco groan as he went down the hall.

This time when he came downstairs, there was nobody in sight. He was grateful for a bit of silence while he mulled over his thoughts. He was not going to let Voldemort give up yet. Maybe a certain Potions Master could help? Reluctantly he admitted to himself that Voldemort would have thought of that. But Marcus would write his father anyway. He sat at his desk, and began writing some letters that he had been meaning to get around to. Hermione was probably mad that he hadn't replied to her latest letter yet.

__

My dearest Hermione,

How is University? Have you begun telling the Muggles about magic? I would think your roommates would like it if you enlarged the room. It has been a while since you've visited, so I would like to invite you to lunch tomorrow. As you have all ready been here before, you can just Apparate. I hope to see you.

Your Friend,

Marcus

His next letter was to Remus.

__

Mr. R. J. Lupin,

I wish to formally set up our appointment for next week to Mark you and those werewolves you have managed to ally with our cause. If I could get plenty of advance notice I will have everything ready, and we can make a splendid event of it.

Lord Snape

And lastly, he had to write the letter to his father. He nibbled on his lower lip briefly before setting quill to parchment.

__

Father,

I hope you are well. I have something important to discuss with you. If you can pop over sometime tonight it would be appreciated. I know you are a busy man, but I think that you would agree in the importance of this.

Love,

Marcus

As he scribbled away, there was a loud, impatient knock at the door. With a wave of his hand, it opened.

"My Lord, an urgent owl for you."

A Death Eater handed him the envelope, and shut the door behind him. The scroll of parchment was sealed with wax, and there was an imprint of the Dark Mark upon it.

__

Lord Snape,

The old bird has flown the coop. Whereabouts unknown.

Everything made of glass in the room shattered in that instant. He sat there stunned, trying to figure where to go from here. His day had been nothing but blow after blow; first Voldemort, then Lucius, and now this. Were the stars against him today? He'd have to consult a Centaur later.

Hurried footsteps were heard from all directions, shortly followed by incessant knocking. When he didn't answer the door opened on its own.

"Marcus, what has happened?"

He turned around to see Draco and Lord Voldemort standing in the doorway, surveying the mess he had made of the room.

"Albus Dumbledore has escaped St. Mungo's."


End file.
